Speed dating
by alexiel2001
Summary: Lex et Chloé font connaissance lors d'un Speed Dating et plus si affinité
1. Chapter 1

**Speed Dating**

**Type de récit : **Romance à 100%

**Fandom : **Smallville

**Spoiler :** Aucun

**Pairing : **ChLex

**Rating : **NC-17

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Résumé : **Lex et Chloé font connaissance lors d'un Speed Dating (pinaise ç c'est du résumé ! lol

**Note :** Ça faisait un moment que je vous la promettait la voilà enfin !!!! Bon sinon j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Si à la fin vous trouverez deux liens vers des galeries pour un photographe et un peintre dont je parle dans la fic.

Enjoy !

Un jour, il faudrait vraiment que Chloé apprenne à dire non. Parce qu'une fois de plus elle avait cédé et dit oui à Lana, qui l'avait suppliée pendant plus de trois heures. Dit oui à ce que Chloé appelait : "l'idée stupide du jour, par Lana Lang." Comme elle était infoutue de se débrouiller toute seule, l'idée d'être célibataire était impensable pour Lana, qui ne pensait déjà pas beaucoup, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait à Chloé, vu qu'à chaque fois que Lana se retrouvait par malheur célibataire, elle inventait tout un tas de stratagème idiot pour ne pas le rester, seuls instants où il lui arrivait d'être un tant soit peu créative. Bref, "l'idée stupide du jour" avait été : "Tiens si on essayait le speed dating ?" et comme Lana était incapable de faire quelque chose en solo, elle avait entraîné Chloé avec elle.

Cela faisait donc maintenant presque une heure que Chloé subissait les tentatives de séduction, ratées il fallait bien le dire, de plusieurs prétendants. Chloé en était au sixième, il ne lui en resterait plus qu'un ensuite et elle en aurait fini avec cette horrible soirée. En tout cas celui-là était de loin le pire, enfin c'est ce que Chloé espérait Ce type était un ramassis de bêtise, de misogynie, d'égoïsme et de vulgarité, un vrai gentlemen. Lana allait lui payer cette soirée très, très cher. La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois et Chloé fut délivrée de cet abrutit. C'est finalement excédée et au bord de la crise de nerf que Chloé s'assit en face de son dernier "rendez-vous".

C'était vraiment la dernière fois que Lex buvait en compagnie de Bruce, parce qu'à la fin de la soirée, il finissait toujours par faire des paris débiles et Bruce ne manquait jamais de s'en souvenir. Mouais, bon, il disait ça à chaque fois et finissait invariablement par se mettre dans des situations invraisemblables. Cette fois-ci, en punition pour ses excès alcoolisés, Lex avait été contraint de se rendre à ce stupide speed-dating. Sept micro-rendez-vous de dix minutes chacun et ensuite il ne restait plus qu'à choisir. Et après six, Lex en était arrivé à se poser cette question existentielle : "Les femmes n'avaient-elle dans la vie d'autre but que de se marier et faire des mômes ?" Certaines savaient déjà qu'elles voulaient une maison, un mari avec une bonne situation, des chiens, tant d'enfants, la numéro trois avait même choisi les prénoms. Des folles. Les femmes célibataires étaient toutes cinglées, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. La cloche sonna, c'était enfin au tour de la dernière, Lex allait pouvoir confirmer ses conclusions, à moins qu'il ne tombe sur la fameuse exception, celle qui confirme la règle ?

Une petite blonde s'installa en face de lui, elle avait l'air excédée et possédait de grands yeux verts qui semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Bon je vais être très claire avec vous, je n'ai aucune envie de vous épouser, ni de jouer le rôle de votre mère et encore moins de m'envoyer en l'air à l'arrière de votre caisse pourrie. Par contre si vous avez le nom d'un bon tueur à gage, je suis preneuse.

Lex resta interdit une seconde, était-il vraiment tombé sur la fameuse exception ? Il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Pas personnellement, mais je devrait pouvoir vous en trouver un sans trop de difficultés. Par contre, si ça n'est pas trop indiscret, c'est pour tuer qui ?

C'est alors que Chloé regarda réellement son interlocuteur. Elle fut immédiatement fascinée par deux magnifiques yeux bleus au regard malicieux, qui la regardaient intensément.

- Vous voyez la brunette là-bas ?

Lex regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait la jeune femme assit en face de lui. Oh seigneur, la numéro trois, oui, il comprenait ses envies de meurtres, lui même en avait eut à son encontre alors qu'il ne lui avait parlé que sept minutes.

- Oui, je vois.

- Parce que voyez-vous, c'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve ici, à subir les assauts de mâles en rut, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose chez cet homme qui disait à Chloé qu'il était différent.

- C'est une bonne raison. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais en trouver un qui nous fera un prix de gros, ce qui me permettrait d'éliminer par la même occasion, le responsable de ma présence ici.

Chloé jeta un coup d'œil circulaire tout autour de la pièce.

- C'est lequel ?

- Malheureusement, le responsable de mes malheurs est plus malin que le votre, actuellement, il est vraisemblablement dans un club branché de Metropolis, à siroter des cocktails en se payant ma poire.

- Quelle cruauté ! En représailles vous pourriez peut-être lui envoyer Lana.

- Qui ?

- La brunette !

- Oh non ! Le pauvre. La torture est illégale dans ce pays.

Chloé éclata de rire.

- Et puis malgré le méchant tour qu'il vient de me jouer, il reste mon ami. Mais j'ai une question. Je sais que c'est votre amie, mais elle ne serait pas un peu...

- Neuneu ? Débile ? Complètement stupide ? Si, si, je vous rassure, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, elle a le cerveau creux.

Ce fut au tour de Lex d'esquisser un sourire.

- Mais laissons là, ces êtres qui nous polluent l'existence Et dîtes-moi qu'aimez-vous lire ? Enfin si toute fois vous lisez, parce que j'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de chance avec cette question jusqu'à présent.

Lex eut un nouveau sourire à cette réflexion.

- Si votre soirée est le reflet de la mienne, je vous crois volontiers Et pour répondre à votre question, j'avoue avoir une passion pour la littérature extrême-orientale et plus particulièrement la poésie japonaise Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de forme poétique plus parfaite que le haïku

- La poésie japonaise ? Voilà qui est intéressant et pas banal, malheureusement pour moi, c'est une littérature qui m'est totalement inconnue.

- Alors que lisez-vous, si vous n'avez pas encore eu les plaisirs de découvrir la littérature d'extrême orient ?

- J'ai une préférence pour la littérature anglaise du XIXème siècle et féminine j'ajouterais, Mary Shelley, les sœurs Brontë, Jane Austin... Et puis j'aime aussi la littérature fantastique de cette période comme Bram Stocker ou Edgar Poe.

- Mmmm ! Intéressant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, s'observant mutuellement. Chose complètement contraire au principe du speed-dating, où il fallait en dire le maximum dans un minimum de temps, afin de décrocher un numéro ou un rendez-vous. Mais eux, non. Au contraire, il prenait le temps. Ce fut Lex qui brisa le silence en premier.

- Alors maintenant dîtes-moi tout. Quel est votre péché mignon ?

Chloé fit mine de réfléchir une seconde.

- Le café.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'y suis complètement accro, je tuerais pour un café, une vrai caféïnomane. À mes yeux, une journée sans café est une journée de perdue.

- Au moins vous en avez conscience, c'est déjà ça.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et vous c'est quoi votre petit plaisir coupable.

Il sembla réfléchir un court instant.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je crois que je vous aurais répondu les femmes, je les collectionnais comme d'autres collectionnent les timbres. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'affectionne plus que tout, pas que ce soit vraiment un plaisir coupable, c'est plutôt quelque chose que j'ai longtemps du pratiquer en secret...

- Et c'est quoi.

- Le piano.

- Le piano ?

- Oui. C'est ma mère qui me l'a enseigné quand j'étais enfant, mais à sa mort, mon père m'a interdit d'en rejouer, il ne voulait pas que je verse dans le "sentimentalisme". Les mots sont de lui, pas de moi.

Chloé dissimula difficilement sa surprise, mais ne dit rien, il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre. Elle se contenta de prendre sa main et de la serrer dans la sienne. Puis soudain elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Lex la regarda, surpris. Les gens ignoraient rarement qui il était. Mais il lui répondit tout de même.

- Alexandre.

- Chloé.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres.

- Enchanté Chloé.

Chloé était complètement fascinée par cet homme, mais elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. Il l'envoutait littéralement. Jamais un homme n'avait exercé un tel pouvoir sur elle, même Clark. Si là, tout de suite, il disait : "Partons, je vous emmène au bout du monde", elle serait capable de le suivre. Elle ressentait pour lui, une irrésistible attirance.

Lex, quant à lui, était totalement séduit par ce petit bout de femme. Il était tombé sous son charme dès l'instant où elle s'était assise en face de lui. Et il y avait chez elle, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se confier, probablement le fait que, pour une fois, il se sentait réellement écouté.

- Et maintenant dîtes-moi Chloé, quel est votre rêve le plus fou ?

Chloé n'hésita pas une demi-seconde et répondit sans même réfléchir.

- Le prix Pullizer.

- Vous êtes journaliste ?

Le ton était abrupte, il était clairement passé sur la défensive, ce qui surpris Chloé.

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?

Chloé hocha négativement la tête, ne voyant pas trop où il venait en venir.

- Alors vous ne m'aviez réellement pas reconnu ?

- Non. J'avoue que votre visage m'est vaguement familier, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes.

Elle avait l'air sincère. Et Lex avait vraiment envie de la croire, parce qu'au risque de paraître cliché, il sentait qu'il y avait entre lui et cette fille un je-ne-sais-quoi de pas ordinaire. Le problème, c'est que son expérience lui avait appris à se méfier des journalistes comme de la peste.

- Je m'appelle Alexandre Joseph Luthor.

Alexandre "Lex" Luthor, le fils de Lionel Luthor, le mania des affaires. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, elle avait sans doute aperçu son visage dans un des innombrables magasines people que Lana s'obstinait à laisser traîner partout i compris chez elle. Et elle compris aussi ce que ça impliquait. Il ne devait pas avoir eu que de bon rapport avec la presse et il lui avait, étrangement d'ailleurs si on y réfléchissait bien, confier des choses plutôt personnelles ce soir et naturellement il ne souhaitait pas les voir s'étaler en première page des journaux le lendemain. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes et elle serra la sienne.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, mais je ne vous avez vraiment pas reconnu avant que vous me disiez qui vous êtes, votre visage m'était vaguement familier certes, mais sans plus. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas très versée dans le people, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est le journalisme d'investigation. Et je peux vous promettre que rien de ce que vous m'avez dit ce soir ne se retrouvera dans quelque journal que ce soit.

Lex voulait la croire, mais la confiance n'était pas dans sa nature, il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Cependant elle avait l'air si sincère et puis elle avait ce je-ne-sait-quoi, qui lui donnait envie de franchir les montagne. Alors oui, il allait prendre le risque et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il allait faire confiance.

- Je vous crois.

Et sa récompense ne se fit pas attendre, elle lui offrit un gigantesque sourire, pur et lumineux. Il répondit à son sourire et ils demeurèrent à nouveau silencieux, se regardant simplement dans les yeux.

Ils furent brusquement tirés de leur rêverie par la sonnette qui annonçait la fin de leur entrevue. Ils se levèrent tous deux un peu confus.

L'heure était maintenant au bilan. Les hommes laissaient leur numéro aux femmes qui leur avaient plu et ensuite libre à elle de les rappeler Chloé n'avait encore pas repris contact avec la réalité, quand celle-ci se rappela violemment à elle par l'entremise de Lana.

- Oh mon dieu, Chloé ! Tu as vu ! Il y avait Lex Luthor !

Comme à son habitude Lana ne laissa pas à Chloé le temps de répondre et ou même de réagir et poursuivit son petit discours auto-centré.

- Je suis certaine que le courant est passé entre nous, il m'a sans doute laissé son numéro.

Lana regarda sa "feuille de résultat".

- Tiens non. C'est étrange. Il y a surement une erreur, je vais demander aux organisateurs.

Mais Chloé ne l'écoutait pas. Et c'est à peine si elle la vit s'éloigner, car une main venait d'effleurer la sienne, glissant un petit morceau de carton entre ses doigts. Lana revint vers elle et Chloé rangea précipitamment le carton dans sa poche, mais Lana ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle se serait mise à danser à moitié nue, avec une ceinture de bananes, que Lana ne serait quand même rendue compte de rien.

- Ils prétendent qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est incroyable non ? Je suis sûre que je lui plais, ça ne peut que coller entre nous. Nous sommes tous deux beaux, classes, intelligents et nettement au-dessus de la moyenne, vraiment je ne comprend pas. Et à toi, il te l'a laissé ?

Et sans même lui demander son avis, Lana lui prit des mains sa "feuille de résultats".

- Non à toi non plus. Remarque ça n'est pas surprenant, tu n'es pas du tout son genre, pour commencer tu es blonde.

Elle gloussa.

- Et puis ça n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il te faut. Tu as besoin d'un gentil garçon, comme Clark.

- Lana ! Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Oh déjà ? Mais il est à peine neuf heures et demi ! Je voulais qu'on aille à la soirée spéciale célibataire du...

- Lana ! J'ai mal à la tête, alors s'il te plaît arrête. J'ai envie de rentrer et pas d'aller à une nième soirée pour célibataires.

Elle avait réussir à lui dire non. Et maintenant il fallait partir vite avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de l'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort. Lana la regardait de ce petit air pincé qu'elle arborait quand elle était contrariée, mais Chloé ne cèderait pas, pas cette fois. Le petit bout de carton, là dans sa poche, lui brûlait les doigts.

- Bon je te laisse. On se voit bientôt.

Et sans laisser à Lana le temps de répondre, elle sortit.

Enfin seule. Elle sortit le petit carton de sa poche, c'était une carte de visite tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel et de plus banal. Elle la retourna machinalement. Au dos se trouvait un numéro de portable griffonné à la va vite et 2 mots : "Appelez-moi". Chloé sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle le fixa un long moment avant de se décider à sortir son portable. Elle composa le numéro. Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois avant qu'elle ne raccroche précipitamment Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

Son téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois et lorsqu'il décrocha on avait déjà raccroché. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro, mais était persuadé que c'était elle. Il appuya sur la touche de rappel.

Elle fut tellement surprise quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner, quelle ne regarda même pas de qui il s'agissait avant de décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Chloé ?

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, c'était sa voix.

- J'avais envie de vous emmener dîner, vous avez faim ?

Non, elle n'avait pas faim, son estomac était trop nouer pour ça, mais elle voulait le revoir, maintenant.

- Oui.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- À l'angle de la quinzième et de Brooklyn Street.

- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

Trois minutes plus tard, une berline noire s'arrêta juste devant elle. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et Lex l'invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur pour prendre place à ses côtés.

- Vous aimez la cuisine japonaise ?

- Euh, je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais goûté.

- Ha. Et ça vous tente ?

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer.

Lex indiqua alors à son chauffeur le nom d'un restaurant situé non loin de là où ils se trouvaient.

- Vous allez voir c'est délicieux. Le restaurant dans lequel je vous emmène, est spécialisé dans les ramens, une sorte de pâtes. Avec la cuisine française, la cuisine japonaise est l'une des plus riche du monde.

- En tout cas vous semblez l'apprécier.

- Oui, j'avoue. J'ai découvert le Japon, sa culture, sa cuisine, lors d'un voyage d'affaire et je suis instantanément tombé sous le charme.

- J'imagine qu'avec votre travail, vous avez du beaucoup voyager.

- En effet. Essentiellement en Europe et Asie du sud-est, même si j'ai rarement l'occasion de visiter. Et vous, vous avez déjà eu la chance d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai même jamais quitter le Kansas.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

Lex allait lui demander pourquoi, quand son chauffeur leur annonça, qu'ils étaient arrivé.

- Alors, laissez-moi vous emmener au bout du monde sans même quitter la ville.

Chloé prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se faisant elle se rendit compte, qu'en cet instant, s'il lui demandait, elle le suivrait n'importe où.

Et effectivement, dès l'instant où elle posa un pied dans le restaurant, elle fut dépaysée.

- Wow ! C'est magnifique !

- Content de voir que ça vous plait ! Mais attendez d'avoir goûté à la cuisine avant de vous extasier.

Ils suivirent une petite femme, vêtue d'un kimono aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui les installa à une petite table légèrement excentrée. Elle les laissa s'asseoir et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le menu. Chloé le lut mais elle était un peu perdue, les noms sur le menu ne lui parlaient vraiment pas. Lex se pencha vers elle.

- Un peu perdue ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Oui.

Il l'aida à décrypter le menu, puis d'un signe, il fit revenir la serveuse et passa commande.

- Lex ?

- Oui ?

- Racontez-moi le Japon.

Il lui sourit et sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Alors, voyons. C'est un pays très étrange, tellement moderne et en même temps extrêmement traditionnel. Vous pouvez croiser des femmes vêtues de kimonos, qui semblent toutes droit sorties d'un livre d'histoire et la seconde d'après, un punk technoïde qui aurait parfaitement sa place dans un film de science-fiction. Et puis vous avez ces gigantesques tours ultra-modernes qui côtoient de petits temples shintoïstes centenaire. C'est vraiment un monde à part, qui semble se débattre en permanence en sa culture ancestrale et sa modernité.

Chloé l'écoutait fascinée, il avait une façon envoutante de raconter les choses et sa voix, elle adorait sa voix. Elle était tellement prise par son récit, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'avait servie.

- Vous devriez manger pendant que c'est chaud.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et revint à la réalité. Elle baissa son regard vers son bol et constata qu'il n'y avait pour tous couverts, qu'une paire de baguettes.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est la première fois que vous mangez avec des baguettes.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

- Je vais vous montrer.

Il lui fit une petite démonstration et lui fit signer de l'imiter. Elle était vraiment adorable et d'une incroyable maladresse. Il prit doucement sa main pour positionner correctement ses doigts et il la sentit frissonner.

- Voilà, comme ça ! Essayez maintenant.

Il y avait du mieux, mais elle risquait de mettre un temps infini à manger et ses ramens risquaient de refroidir. Il fit signe à une serveuse et, en japonais, lui demanda des couverts pour Chloé. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une fourchette et un couteau qu'elle tendit à Chloé.

- Merci, je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour manger avec des baguettes.

- C'est toujours un peu difficile au début, mais on s'y fait vite vous verrez.

- Donc, vous parlez japonnais.

- Oui, je dois avouer que c'est une langue avec laquelle je me débrouille plutôt bien.

- Dîtes-moi quelque chose en japonnais.

- _yo no naka wa__  
sakura no hana  
ni nari keri_

Chloé n'avait jamais entendu parlais japonnais et devais avouer que c'était une langue étrange, mais pas désagréable

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Le monde  
est devenu  
un cerisier en fleur

C'est un poème de Ryokan.

- C'est étrange, je trouve, des poèmes si courts.

- Les haïkus sont des poèmes qui cherchent, en quelques mots, à capter l'instantané d'un moment, comme une sorte de photographie, mais avec des mots. Les arts extrême-orientaux recherchent souvent la pureté, pureté du trait, pureté du mots. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas fioritures, afin de réduire l'expression à sa forme la plus simple, la plus pure. Vous devriez voir les encres de Gong Xian, ce sont de pures merveilles.

- C'est un peintre japonnais ?

- Non, chinois, du début de la dynastie Qing, au milieu du XVIIème siècle.

- Vous semblez avoir une bonne connaissance des arts extrêmes-orientaux.

- Disons que ça m'intéresse. Et vous Chloé, qu'est-ce que vous aimez en peinture ?

- J'avoue préférer des choses plus modernes. J'aime beaucoup l'abstraction américaine par exemple. Mais plus que la peinture, c'est la photographie que j'apprécie vraiment.

- Des préférences ?

- J'aime beaucoup Cartier-Bresson. Lui aussi, ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était saisir des instantanés. Il adorait saisir ce qu'il appelait l'instant décisif. Il avait une sainte horreur des photos posées ou préparées à l'avance et il n'aimait pas non plus recarder une photo. Au départ c'était d'ailleurs plus un photographe de presse que d'art, mais il avait un sens de l'image extraordinaire.

Il lui sourit. Dans son milieu, c'était tellement rare de voir des gens qui aimaient simplement l'art pour l'art et non pas pour l'argent que ça représentait ou pour le prestige que ça donnait.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret Chloé ? C'est la soirée la plus singulière, que je n'ai jamais passé avec une femme.

- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

- Oh ! Une bonne, une très bonne chose. Comme je vous l'ai dis dans ce bar, avant je collectionnais les femmes et ça n'était pas pour leur conversation.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les hommes préféraient sortir avec une garce idiote et vindicative, mais avec un corps de mannequin, plutôt qu'avec une fille sympa et plutôt intelligente et assez jolie, enfin je crois.

- Que voulez-vous, les hommes sont des imbéciles, incapable de réfléchir avec leur tête. Par contre je vais être obligé de vous contredire, vous n'êtes pas "assez jolie", vous êtes absolument magnifique.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et la regarda rougir. Oh, oui ! Vraiment magnifique.

- Et quand vous parler d'une garce idiote et vindicative, vous voulez parler de votre amie brune, c'est ça ? Laura ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Lana et oui. Cette pétasse m'a sifflé un nombre incalculable de garçon sous le nez, depuis mon premier grand amour, jusqu'à mon dernier petit ami en date.

- Ma question va peut-être paraitre étrange, mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours amie avec elle ?

Chloé poussa un soupir.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Par habitude sans doute et aussi un peu par lâcheté. Parce que l'envoyer paitre signifie aussi l'entendre se plaindre encore et encore, que personne ne l'aime, que depuis la mort de ses parents personne ne l'a jamais aimé et blablabla, et blablabla.

- Dites donc, elle est sévèrement atteinte votre amie.

- À qui le dîtes vous !

- Halala, le monde sans Lana aurait pu être tellement meilleur.

- Oubliez la. Ce soir, je promet de n'avoir d'yeux que pour vous.

Elle rit, d'un rire franc et clair et pas de ce rire coincé et étriqué qui se voulait distingué qu'avaient les riches héritières et autres coureuses de fortunes qu'il fréquentait d'ordinaire. Il lui prit la main et la fit lever.

- Venez ! Je connais l'endroit parfait pour finir la soirée.

- Mais, on ne paye pas ?

- Ils me connaissent bien, ils mettront le repas sur ma note, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais...

- N'en parlons plus, suivez moi !

Et il l'entraîna hors du restaurant.

Ils firent quelques centaines de mètres avant d'arriver devant un parc.

- C'est un jardin japonais. Je vous propose de poursuivre un peu notre voyage et toujours sans quitter la ville.

- C'est magnifique !

- Il existe plusieurs types de jardins japonais, cinq pour être précis et celui-ci c'est un Kuiyushiki, autrement dit, un jardin de promenades.

Chloé eut un rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous avez fait des études de civilisation japonaise ou quoi ?

- Non, mais j'avoue, c'est un pays qui me fascine et je me suis renseigné.

- En tout cas, cet endroit est vraiment superbe.

Ils déambulaient tranquillement le long des chemins sinueux qui jalonnaient le jardin. Et le plus naturellement du monde, Lex finit par glisser sa main dans celle de Chloé. Elle avait une toute petite main par rapport à la sienne.

- Merci de m'avoir amener ici, c'est vraiment magnifique !

- Et de trois !

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait trois fois que vous me dîtes que ce jardin est magnifique.

- Désolée.

- Nerveuse ?

- Un peu.

- C'est moi qui vous mets mal à l'aise ?

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça n'est pas vous personnellement, disons plutôt que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tête à tête avec un homme.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes très jolie, intelligente, vous avez l'air sympathique, une femme comme vous, ça ne devrait pas manquer de prétendants.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'arrêta pour s'appuyer à la balustrade du petit pont qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Elle regarda l'onde couler sous ses pieds.

- Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les garçons et qui plus est, la présence d'une Lana à vos côtés, ça n'aide pas beaucoup à en rencontrer et encore moins à les conserver. Ils ont généralement tendance à la préférer elle. Et il faut bien avouer qu'avec le temps, j'ai fini par développer un gros complexe d'infériorité vis à vis d'elle, ce qui n'aide pas non plus.

Lex s'installa à côtés d'elle mimant sa position.

- Franchement, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent et j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'un homme, qui vous préfère Lana, ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'attarde sur lui.

- Je peux vous poser une question.

- Allez-y.

- Comment se fait-il qu'un homme comme vous, c'est à dire séduisant, intelligent et charmeur soit toujours célibataire ?

Il soupira.

- Deux raisons majeurs à cela, la première, c'est qu'à force de ne fréquenter que des femmes intéressées par ma fortune ou ma position, j'ai fini par développer une certaine méfiance à l'égard de la gente féminine. La deuxième, c'est mon père. J'ai été élevé avec l'idée que les sentiments sont une faiblesses et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en avoir. Durant toute mon existence mon père à essayer de faire de mon un cœur de pierre à son image.

C'était vraiment étrange cette capacité qu'elle avait à le faire se confier à elle, sans même le lui demander. Il avait, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, le sentiment que quoi qu'il lui dirait, elle comprendrait. Elle s'était tourné vers lui et il avait fait de même, afin de se trouver l'un en face de l'autre.

- Je crois que sur ce point, il a lamentablement échoué.

Elle avait levé la main et l'avait posée sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur. Lex la regarda droit des les yeux, elle avait l'air vraiment sincère. Il posa une main sur la sienne, toujours placé sur son cœur. Puis il rapprocha inexorablement son visage du sien. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la vit fermer les yeux. Il effleura alors de ses lèvres sa bouche entrouverte. Il sentit sa main se crisper contre sa poitrine et se refermer sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser.

Dés l'instant où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'était laissé emporter par une vague de bien-être et aussi de désir. Jamais Chloé n'avait autant désiré un homme, elle en était certaine. Elle avait eu des amants, des petits amis, éprouvé du désir pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça.

Cela faisait une éternité que Lex n'avait pas embrassé une femme. Certes il avait couché avec des dizaines de femmes, peut-être plus, mais il avait pour principe de ne jamais embrasser ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il ne les embrassait pas un peu pour les mêmes raisons qu'une prostituée n'embrasse pas ses clients, un baiser était quelque chose d'intime, il avait un signification. Le sexe et les sentiments étaient deux choses différentes et Lex préférait faire la part des chose. Et ce qu'il partageait avec ce tout petit bout de femme, c'était un peu de lui-même. Elle avait à son tour passé des bras autour de sa taille, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se fondre en lui.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, le manque d'air les y obligeant, mais ils ne déserrèrent pas leur étreinte pour autant. Chloé enfouit son visage dans le coup de Lex, elle se sentait terriblement bien dans ses bras et n'avait aucune envie de les quitter. Ils restèrent de longues minutes simplement enlacés, debout au milieu du petit pont de bois. Au bout un long moment, Lex la sentit frissonner. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé, mais les nuits étaient encore fraiches.

- Tu as froid.

Il était passé au tutoiement, échanger un baiser pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Viens, je te ramène.

Ils ressortirent du jardin japonais, la voiture de Lex les attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lex demanda son adresse à Chloé, afin de pouvoir la raccompagner

- Et voilà ! Tu es arrivée !

Lex sortit de la voiture pour aider Chloé à descendre. Une fois sur le trottoir, Chloé laissa sa main dans celle de Lex et d'un simple mouvement, elle l'invita à la suivre.

Ce qu'il fit. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Chloé alluma, puis elle regarda Lex avec un petit air gêné.

- Voilà, c'est chez moi !

L'appartement était relativement petit, la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un salon, à la droite duquel se trouvait une cuisine à l'américaine. Et en face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une porte, qui donnait vraisemblablement sur la chambre. L'endroit était meublé sobrement, mais avec goût, de gigantesque bibliothèques ornaient les murs, à l'exception d'un pan, sur lequel étaient accrochés une série de photos en noir et blanc.

- Vous, euh.. tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle était nerveuse, Lex pouvait le sentir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je te mets toujours mal à l'aise ?

Elle eut à nouveau un petit sourire maladroit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait monter, alors ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je... euh. Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'avais pas envie que cette soirée se finisse. Je suis bien avec vous, euh toi.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée se finisse.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et fit courir son pouce sur ses lèvres.

- Et, je ne vais pas te le cacher, Chloé, j'ai vraiment très envie de toi en cet instant.

Cette déclaration lui coupa le souffle, incapable de former le moindre mots, Chloé laissa parler les actes et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Instantanément le bien-être qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt, l'envahit à nouveau. La main de Lex qui se trouvait sur sa joue migra à la base de son crâne, pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser, tandis que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Chloé passa ses mains dans le dos de Lex, pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Ils reculèrent emportés par leur étreinte, jusqu'à ce que Chloé bute contre le dossier du canapé. Maintenant coincée entre Lex et le sofa, Chloé le sentit intensifié encore le baiser.

Le baiser dura, encore et encore, ils leur semblaient qu'il n'aurait jamais de fin. Mais une fois encore, le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver leur souffle.

Puis Chloé se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lex, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Lex l'enlaça par derrière et entreprit de défaire les boutons de son manteau. Il le fit ensuite glisser e long de ses bras, puis il le jeta sur une chaise, posé dans un coin de la chambre. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, repoussa une mèche de cheveux et commença à embrasser consciencieusement la peau située derrière son oreille droite, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il la débarrassa ensuite de sa veste, qu'il envoya rejoindre le manteau. Chloé se retourna alors, et commença elle aussi à le déshabiller. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le débarrasser de sa veste, pour ensuite s'occuper de sa chemise. Ses gestes étaient impatients et maladroits, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Lex l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise et se fut au tour du chemisier de Chloé d'être retirer. D'un simple geste, Lex fit sauter l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux torses nus, il la plaqua contre lui, afin de pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne et il repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient les talents de Lex concernant les sports de chambres, Lana lui avait suffisamment rabattue les oreilles avec ses histoires, pour que Chloé sache au moins ça, même si elle n'y avait jamais guère prêté d'intérêt ou de crédit. Mais elle était bien obligée de s'avouer qu'elle s'était largement trompée, il valait largement sa réputation. Il n'était pas juste doué, ça allait bien au delà. Ils venaient à peine d'entamer les préliminaires que déjà Chloé se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle l'attira jusqu'au lit.

Lex se laissa faire et le suivit. Il avait connu beaucoup de femme au cours de sa vie, couché avec bon nombre de celles-ci et il avait même eut des sentiments pour quelques rares d'entre elles. Mais cela avait toujours demander du temps. Cette situation était inédite, il la trouvait belle et désirable et il avait terriblement envie d'elle, mais pas juste pour une nuit, il y avait quelque chose de plus, elle était différente. Lex secoua mentalement la tête, ça n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il se laissa tomber avec elle dans la mollesse du matelas, sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres. Leurs mains parcouraient mutuellement la part dénudée du corps de l'autre. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent comme s'ils ne cherchaient à faire qu'un. Lex quitta la bouche de Chloé pour descendre dans son cou, qu'elle étira immédiatement après pour lui donner un meilleur accès, à cette zone particulièrement sensible. Elle plaqua ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête et après quelques secondes de son traitement, elles se crispèrent signe qu'elle aimait ça.

Après le cou, Lex descendit plus bas. Il longea lentement, très lentement, sa clavicule, avant d'arriver à la poitrine. Du bout des lèvres, il fit le tour de son sein droit, puis celui du gauche, avant de revenir au droit. Chloé se cabra sous les baisers. Le désir lui faisait tourner la tête, cet homme lui faisait ressentir des sensations tellement intenses qu'elles paraissaient nouvelles.

Lex aimait provoquer le désir chez une femme, faire naître des frissons dans le bas de son dos, faire s'insinuer le plaisir dans le creux de son ventre. Cela lui procurait une sensation de pouvoir, savoir qu'il pouvait faire perdre tout contrôle à une femme. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Chloé ne tenait plus en place, elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, Lex exerçait une véritable torture sur elle. Il la menait au bord de l'explosion, mais il faisait durer le plaisir, lui refusant l'ultime délivrance. Elle gémit.

- Lex !

Lex fit sauter le bouton du jean qu'elle portait et il le lui ôta en un rien de temps. Il embrassa son ventre avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Libérée de l'entrave de ses vêtements, Chloé noua ses jambes autour de Lex, mais elle fut rapidement gênée par le pantalon que Lex portait encore et dont le tissu frottait contre sa peau. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement. Lex s'écarta d'elle, un peu surpris, mais compris rapidement où elle voulait en venir, lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon. Il l'aida à s'en débarrasser et pour aller plus vite, ôta en même temps le boxer qu'il portait en dessous.

Il était désormais nu. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était beau. Elle l'observa un instant. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus douter du désir qu'il avait pour elle et cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant désirée, peut-être même jamais. Elle approcha une main, un peu tremblante, du sexe tendu de Lex.

À l'instant même où ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son pénis, Lex saisit la base du crâne de Chloé et l'attira à nouveau dans un fougueux baiser. Il se laissa aller à sa caresse l'espace d'un instant sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis il la fit s'allonger. Il embrassa la paume de sa main comme pour la remercier. Il la contempla quelques secondes, avant de lui retirer son dernier vêtement. Elle était désormais nue, allongée devant lui et elle était absolument magnifique.

Il s'allongea en douceur à côté d'elle et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se fondre en lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ne put retenir un halètement de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe se presser contre le sien, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre son désir. Elle étira un bras dans la direction de la table de nuit, le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le tiroir.

Lex, qui avait sentit que la jeune femme dans ses bras s'était déconcentrée, s'écarta d'elle.

- Un problème ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Chloé se sentit rougir.

- Euh, non. Je voulais juste...

Elle réussit à ouvrir et en sortir ce qu'elle voulait, un préservatif.

- ...ça !

Elle espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse l'amour avec lui sans protection. Il lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il voulu ensuite le lui prendre des mains, mais elle l'en empêcha , hochant négativement la tête, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il la regarda déchirer l'emballage avant qu'elle ne glisse le préservatif sur son membre dressé. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, il la rallongea doucement. Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il entra alors en elle en douceur. Ils gémirent tous deux de concert à cette intrusion. Immédiatement après Lex commença à se mouvoir avec une certaine lenteur et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Chloé. Les caresses, les baisers, le mouvement de leurs bassins, ils bougeaient en parfaite harmonie, ne sachant plus où l'un finissait et où l'autre commençait. Puis progressivement leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, leurs gestes plus erratiques, moins coordonnés. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et la tête de Chloé bascula en arrière, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un grognement rauque. Leurs rythmes s'accéléra encore, les rapprochant toujours plus de la délivrance. Puis se fut comme si une barrière avait cédé, déversant sur eux un flot de plaisir qui les submergea par vagues successives. Lex se laissa retomber sur Chloé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et réussir à rouler sur le côté. Il demanda ensuite à Chloé où se trouvait la salle de bain, elle lui désigna alors une porte sur la droite. Lex se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Chloé soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Certes elle avait passé ce qui était sans doute l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, mais où tous ça allait-elle la mener ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et tenta de se convaincre de profiter de l'instant présent. Il revint dans la chambre et Chloé vit cet homme nu s'approcher de son lit. Elle se demandait s'il allait rester la pour la nuit ou s'il allait vouloir partir. Mais Chloé avait envie qu'il reste, elle voulait prolonger cet instant le plus longtemps possible.

Lex regarda la femme étendue devant lui. Elle était magnifique, là étendue, repue. Mais une ombre d'inquiétude semblait obscurcir son visage.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle redressa la tête.

- Hum ? Oui.

Il vint s'installer au côté de Chloé et la blottit contre lui. Elle se cala plus confortablement contre Lex.

- Lex ?

- Hum ?

- Tu, euh...

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et se mit à caresser son dos et elle soupira d'aise. Dieu qu'elle était bien. Ils restèrent longtemps allongé dans le noir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis tous doucement , presque insidieusement, ils finirent par s'endormir...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Chloé fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Elle soupira. La soirée, ainsi que la nuit avaient été belles, mais c'était fini, il avait choisi de partir avant même qu'elle ne se soit réveillée. Cependant, Chloé ne regrettait rien, sauf peut-être que ça n'est pas durée un peu plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'un café, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et de revenir à la réalité. Elle se leva enfila sa chemise de nuit, ainsi qu'un léger kimono de satin prune et sortit de la chambre.  
Il était toujours là, torse nu, debout derrière le bar de sa cuisine et cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans un placard.  
- Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
Il se retourna clairement surpris.  
- Oh ! Tu es réveillée ! Zut, c'est râpé pour la surprise alors. Je cherchais un plateau, pour poser le petit déjeuner et te l'amener au lit.  
Elle remarqua alors posé sur le bar deux cafés de l'un des meilleurs cafés de la ville et une assiette de viennoiseries.  
- Tu es aller chercher le petit déjeuner ?  
Elle le rejoignit à la cuisine.  
- Disons plutôt que je l'ai fais venir.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
- L'un des avantages de s'appeler Lex Luthor, c'est qu'on a une armée de gens tous près à vous servir.  
Elle eut un sourire amusé, tout en sortant du placard le plateau tant rechercher.  
- Tiens.  
Elle le regarda déposé le café et les viennoiseries sur le plateau.  
- Je t'ai fais mettre le lait et le sucre à part, ne sachant pas comment tu prenais ton café, même si je te soupçonne de le prendre noir.  
- Presque. Je le sucre légèrement, mais pas de lait effectivement.  
- J'étais pas loin donc.  
Lex prit le plateau et ils se dirigèrent vers le coin salon. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit au côté de Chloé dans le canapé, puis il lui tendit son café, légèrement sucré.  
- Merci.  
Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement dans un silence complice, appréciant le calme du moment. Calme qui fut brutalement troublé par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Chloé se dépêcha de décrocher, un peu par réflexe et ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser ce bruit épouvantable. Elle comprit cependant très vite, qu'elle venait de faire une grave erreur, à l'instant même au elle entendit la voix nasillarde de Lana à l'autre bout du fil, elle sut que jamais elle n'aurait du décrocher ce téléphone. Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter que seule Lana pouvait l'appeler ainsi un samedi matin. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de dire bonjour, que Lana c'était lancé dans une de ses interminables plaintes, reprochant à Chloé de l'avoir lâchement abandonné la veille au soir et lui signifiant à quel point elle était une amie indigne.  
Au regard terrifié de sa compagne, Lex comprit qu'il devait probablement s'agir de la brunette au regard de poisson mort, la terrible Lana. Et la voyant totalement pétrifiée d'effroi devant cette interruption hautement désagréable, il se dit qu'il devait agir. Non seulement pour retrouver le calme serin, dans lequel ils se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, mais aussi pour elle, Chloé avait clairement besoin de se débarrasser de cette fille, qui était visiblement néfaste à son bien être et son amour propre. Il prit alors le téléphone des mains de Chloé, écouta une demi seconde la plainte lancinante de l'autre dingue et raccrocha sans un mot.  
- Je crois que si elle ne te pardonnait pas et qu'elle ne t'adressait plus jamais la parole, ça ne serait pas une grande perte.  
Chloé le regarda avec de grands yeux, encore sous le choc de la double surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire d'elle-même ce que Lex venait de faire et surtout elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'éprouvait ni remord, ni culpabilité.  
- Merci.  
- De rien.  
Ils reprirent alors leur petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lorsque Chloé eut finit la dernière goutte de son café, Lex lui retira le gobelet des mains, le posa sur la table basse et l'embrassa, il avait attendu de pouvoir faire ça dès l'instant où il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu son visage posé près du sien sur l'oreiller. Chloé répondit immédiatement au baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres, permettant à la langue de Lex de se glisser dans sa bouche. Il l'embrassait divinement bien, enroulant sa langue avec la sienne, caressant son palais, faisant naître des frissons dans le creux de son dos. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'invitant à la serrer de plus près. Elle aimait sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien, obligeant son corps à elle à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la mollesse des coussins. Elle enroula une jambe autour de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher Lex encore un peu plus. Oh seigneur ! Elle pouvait déjà sentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle et c'est à peine, s'ils avaient commencé les préliminaires.  
Il quitta sa bouche pulpeuse pour descendre dans son cou. Il avait envie de goûter à la moindre parcelle de se peau, elle était tellement délicieuse. Et il la désirait encore. Il écarta le léger kimono de satin, pour descendre un peu plus bas, il sentait sa peau frissonner sous ses baisers. Elle s'offrait totalement à lui, il sentait que son corps vibrait du désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il repoussa l'une des bretelles de sa nuisette afin de dévoiler l'un de ses seins. Elle avait une très jolie poitrine, deux globes parfaitement ronds à la peau neigeuse et dont la pointe rosée était déjà dressée. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, lorsqu'il referma une bouche affamée sur cette pointe aguicheuse. Il aimait les bruits qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'il lui plaisait, ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter son plaisir.  
Chloé était à peu près sûre que ce que Lex lui faisait subir devait être illégal dans de nombreux pays. Elle était au supplice. Si elle avait pu ronronner de plaisir, Chloé était persuadée qu'elle l'aurait fait. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin son sein et qu'il se redressa, elle profita pour lui retirer sa chemise qu'il avait laissé entrouverte, puis elle le ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Très franchement, elle ne l'aidait pas à se montrer aussi patient qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle l'avait de nouveau plaqué contre elle et il pouvait sentir la pointe tendue de ses seins frotter contre son torse et ses mains s'agripper désespérément à son dos. Tant pis les longs préliminaires seraient pour plus tard, là il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fit remonter sa nuisette le long de ses cuisses, afin de glisser une main dans son sous-vêtement et d'atteindre son intimité, il devait s'assurer qu'elle était parfaitement prête, avant de la prendre. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour pousser un gémissement, lorsque de ses doigts, il effleura ses lèvres humides. Il introduisit alors deux doigts en elle, la faisant se cabrer et entama immédiatement un mouvement de va et viens, tandis qu'elle faisait onduler ses hanches.  
Elle gémit de plus belle, en sentant ses lèvres se refermer à nouveau sur son sein. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant d'exploser. La tension grandissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans la chair de son dos. Elle ne retint pas un cri, alors qu'une vague de plaisir incontrôlable l'emportait. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, Lex était nu et en train d'enfiler un préservatif. Il ne lui pas vraiment le temps de réagir, se réinstalla entre ses jambes et la pénétra.  
Un cri s'échappa entre ses lèvres et elle s'accrocha de nouveau à lui. Il se mit tout de suite à se mouvoir en elle. Il lui était impossible, ne serait-ce que d'envisager de prendre son temps désormais. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et incontrôlés, à chacun d'entre eux, Chloé laissait échapper un gémissement, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort, alors que le plaisir montait en eux. Lui-même avait du mal à retenir ses grognements de plaisir. Il perdait tout contrôle se laissant emporter avec elle par une spirale de plaisir. Il sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son sexe, elle non plus n'était plus très loin de l'explosion. Il donna un coup de rein supplémentaire et Chloé explosa littéralement. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son dos, déchirant les chairs. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour passer de l'autre côté et jouir à son tour.  
Lex s'écarta à contre cœur de ce corps chaud si accueillant, pour prendre soin du préservatif, qu'il jeta dans un des gobelets usagé de café. Puis il s'empara de la couverture qui traînait sur le canapé et se blottit dessous, Chloé lovée contre lui.

Cela faisait une éternité que Lex n'avait pas passée une matinée aussi paisible. Simplement allongé sur un canapé, avec ce drôle de petit bout de femme blottie contre lui et qui laissait courir ses doigts sur son torse. Il constata que ses doigts tournaient autour d'une vieille cicatrice depuis un certain temps.  
- C'est une vieille blessure. J'ai pris un mauvais coup de couteau, lors d'une tentative d'enlèvement. J'avais treize ans.  
Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, il pouvait y lire de la compassion mais pas de pitié. Tant mieux, il détestait la pitié. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la cicatrice.  
- Tu en as beaucoup ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Des blessures de ce genre.  
- Un certain nombre.  
- Montre-moi.  
Il obéit, accompagnant chaque cicatrice d'une anecdote. Et à chaque fois Chloé déposait un baiser là où la chair avait été meurtrie. Lex n'aimait pas vraiment parler de tous ça d'ordinaire, mais avec Chloé ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il était totalement à l'aise avec elle. Mais surtout il n'avait jamais pensé que ce type de discussion puisse être aussi érotique. Les épaules, son dos, son torse, rien n'avait été épargné ni par les coups, ni par les lèvres sensuelles de Chloé.  
Et là elle pressait ses lèvres sur une vieille blessure à la cuisse, près, très près de l'aine. Elle ne pourrait donc plus ignorer l'effet que son traitement avait sur lui.  
Chloé fit remonter progressivement ses lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser à la base du sexe de Lex, tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long du membre tendu. Elle l'entendit siffler entre ses dents et prenant ça plutôt comme un bon signe, elle déposa de petits baisers le long de son pénis. Chloé n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une grande experte en matière de sexe, mais elle n'était pas totalement inexpérimentée et encore moins timorée ou pudibonde. Elle aimait prendre du plaisir et en donner.  
Elle allait le tuer. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle emprisonna la tête de son sexe entre ses lèvres, avant de descendre, lentement. Il la laissa faire, profitant du plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Et quel plaisir. Elle donnait l'impression de savoir instinctivement exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui donner du plaisir, quel rythme, quel mouvement, quelle pression. Il était incapable de retenir les gémissements de plaisir, qu'elle provoquait, en faisant se mouvoir sa bouche le long de son sexe. Puis sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il la força à s'écarter, la fit remonter vers lui et l'embrassa, comme s'il ne devait rien avoir après.  
Oh, il était vraiment très doué, elle n'avait pas vu le coup arrivé, un instant, elle était au-dessus de lui et une seconde après elle se retrouvait en dessous avec Lex qui lui dévorait littéralement la bouche. Il entreprit ensuite de couvrir son corps de baisers. L'angle de la mâchoire, le cou, la clavicule, la vallée entre ses seins, son nombril, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Instinctivement elle écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès. Peu importait l'endroit où il l'embrassait, il faisait systématiquement naître en elle des sensations vertigineuses. Dès que ses lèvres effleurèrent son intimité, elle se cabra, pour augmenter le contact, avec un gémissement rauque.  
Elle avait un parfum exquis. Elle était exquise, avec ce petit bout de femme, il n'était pas loin de la perfection. À son tour, elle l'obligea à s'écarter pour le faire remonter vers elle et l'embrasser.  
Lex réussit tant bien que mal à sortir un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon. Puis il l'enfila et la pénétra.

- Wah !  
- À qui le dis-tu.  
Ils étaient de nouveaux allongés, enlacés sur le canapé. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient la peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur.  
- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche.  
- Et moi donc !  
- Dès que je parviendrais à bouger.  
Chloé éclata de rire. Lex trouvait son rire très agréable et extrêmement communicatif, à tel point que lui aussi se mit à rire.  
- On ne t'as jamais dis que tu avais un rire particulièrement communicatif ?  
- Non pas spécialement, pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il l'est. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rire et c'est ton rire qui a déclenché le mien, c'est dire s'il est communicatif.  
Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
- Ta vie n'a pas l'air d'être drôle tous les jours.  
- Non, en effet. Mais de temps en temps, j'ai la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me sort de ma routine et qui met un peu de "fun" dans mon existence.  
Chloé éclata à nouveau de rire. Le mot "fun" paraissait incongru dans la bouche de Lex.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, c'est juste que le mot "fun", ne semble pas faire parti de ton vocabulaire habituel.  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es en train de te moquer de moi.  
Et sans lui laissait le temps de répondre, il l'attrapa histoire de voir si elle était chatouilleuse, il était sûr qu'elle était chatouilleuse et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle partit dans de grands éclats de rire tentant vainement de se défendre. Finalement, alors qu'elle le suppliait à bout de souffle de s'arrêter, il la relâcha et, entièrement nue, elle se précipita, en courant, vers la salle de bain dans un grand éclat de rire. Lex la suivit le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait une éternité, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle insouciance.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, elle était déjà dans la douche et avait commencé à faire couler l'eau. Il la regarda un instant, laissait l'eau couler sur sa peau. Elle était incroyablement sensuelle et sans chercher à l'être, simplement naturelle. Il se glissa derrière elle dans la cabine de douche et l'attrapa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de sensualité.  
Ils en profitèrent de l'excuse que leur offrait une douche commune, pour explorer une fois encore le corps de l'autre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux rhabillé, Lex se tourna vers Chloé. Il avait envie de prolonger ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il commençait à cerner certains de ses goûts parmi les plus évidents et une idée lui était venue.  
- Je me disais que comme tu aimes la photo, on pourrait aller voir l'exposition Robert Frank au Metropolis Museum. J'étais invité à l'inauguration, mais je n'ai pas pu y aller, ce serait l'occasion. Et puis il y a un fantastique restaurant italien juste à côté, où on pourrait déjeuner avant d'y aller.  
Chloé le regarda surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, que ce soit pour l'invitation ou le fait qu'il l'est aussi bien et aussi vite cerné son goût pour la photographie. Mais elle était ravie de l'occasion de poursuivre leur aventure qu'il lui offrait.  
- Avec plaisir, j'aime beaucoup ce photographe et je voulais aller voir cette exposition, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Je serais ravie d'y aller en ta compagnie.  
- Alors on est parti.

Lex l'avait d'abord amené chez Luidgi's, un petit restaurant italien très réputé du centre ville. Comme tous les endroits hors de prix, le lieu était chic et sobre, et la cuisine excellente.  
- Le nom est plus qu'un cliché, mais je te l'accorde, la cuisine est délicieuse.  
Lex eut un sourire.  
- Tu en doutais ?  
- Non.  
- Tu n'étais jamais venu ici ?  
- Non, ce type de restaurant n'est pas tout à fait dans mes moyens.  
Elle baissa les yeux une seconde, avec un petit air gêné, avant de détourner rapidement la conversation, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire venir sur le tapis la question du niveau de vie. Aussi riche soit-il, la fortune de Lex n'intéressait pas Chloé une seconde et elle espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme en est conscience.  
- Et toi, tu viens souvent ?  
- Assez oui. C'est un restaurant que j'aime beaucoup et ça n'est pas très loin de mon bureau, donc c'est plutôt pratique.  
- Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu aimes la bonne cuisine.  
- En effet. Et j'ajouterais même que de temps en temps c'est agréable aussi de cuisiner.  
- Tu cuisines ?  
- Hum hum.  
- Décidément, tu fais de plus en plus le mari idéal. Intelligent, drôle, gentil, sensuel, cuisinier... Tu n'aurais eu aucun mal en trouver une femme prête à t'épouser dans l'heure, hier soir. Et j'avoue que je serais curieuse de voir ça.  
- C'est un défi ou je me trompe ? Je relève toujours les défis que l'on me lance. Donc ce soir, je cuisine pour toi.  
Chloé aurait pu démentir et lui dire que sa réflexion n'avait rien d'un défi, mais la vérité était qu'elle était bien trop heureuse de l'invitation qu'il venait de lui faire, mine de rien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient du restaurant, pour se rendre au musée situé à deux pâtés de maison de là.  
Chloé adorait ce type de photographie, ces noir et blanc, jamais très loin de la photo journalistique et pas du tout dans la recherche d'une esthétique sophistiquée. Elles étaient là pour témoigner de quelque chose, elles offraient la vision d'un homme sur un pays, ses gens, ses coutumes. Si elle avait eu un quelconque dont pour l'image, Chloé aurait adoré devenir photoreporter, mais son talent à elle résidait dans les mots, c'est donc tout naturellement, qu'elle était devenue journaliste d'investigation.  
Lex appréciait aussi l'exposition, mais il aimait plus particulièrement l'enthousiasme évident de Chloé. Elle se réjouissait d'une simple invitation au musée et paraissait se satisfaire de sa compagnie simplement pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il pouvait représenter ou lui apporter. Cette sensation, de savoir qu'elle n'attendait rien de plus de lui que le simple fait d'être lui-même, était terriblement relaxante. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester concentrer sur un quelconque rôle, ou d'être sur ses gardes, il pouvait se contenter d'être naturel et c'était très reposant.  
Chloé était concentré sur une photo, qui lui plaisait particulièrement, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers Lex et lui sourit. Rha, il était trop mignon, pas dans le genre petit chiot, mais tout de même, il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible chez lui, qui la faisait totalement fondre. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule, qui s'avéra être parfaitement à la bonne hauteur. Lex passa alors un bras autour de la taille de Chloé, pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui.  
Ils prirent leur temps pour faire le tour de l'exposition, pour apprécier chacune des photos à leur juste valeur. Leur relation paraissait progresser extrêmement rapidement et en même temps, ils laissaient les choses allaient tranquillement, à leur rythme, sans les forcer, le plus naturellement du monde.

Après la visite, Lex amena Chloé, prendre un café et manger une pâtisserie, dans un petit salon de thé, où il avait l'habitude de venir avec sa mère quand il était enfant. Jamais encore, il n'était venu ici accompagné, c'était un peu comme un refuge, dans lequel il aimait venir se ressourcer, mais pourtant, il voulait y emmener Chloé. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour la laisser pénétrer dans cette part de son existence.  
Chloé regardait les différents gâteaux proposés d'un œil gourmand. Le choix était impressionnant et il avait tous l'air plus appétissant les uns que les autres. La décision serait difficile à prendre. Elle se tortura l'esprit un moment, puis son choix se porta finalement sur une tarte au chocolat noir et un café brésilien qu'elle affectionnait particulière. Lex suivit son choix pour le café et prit une tartelette à la fraise. Une fois leur commande passée, ils s'installèrent sur une table au fond, un peu en retrait, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité.  
Lex n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le sourire de la femme qui possédait l'endroit et qu'il connaissait de longue date. Il connaissait la probable raison de ce sourire, elle se réjouissait de la présence d'une femme dans sa vie, depuis le temps qu'elle tentait de le convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'une femme. Et comme Chloé était la première qu'il amenait ici, elle savait que ça n'était pas anodin.  
- Pourquoi sourit-elle ?  
Pourquoi était-il surpris qu'elle aussi l'ait remarqué.  
- Tu es la première femme que j'amène ici.  
- Et tu viens souvent ?  
- Régulièrement. Je venais avec ma mère, quand j'étais enfant et j'ai conservé cette habitude.  
- Un peu comme un souvenir.  
- Un peu, oui.  
Chloé eut un sourire tendre, elle était touchée, tant par le geste que par l'attention. Elle se pencha par dessus la petite table pour l'embrasser. Elle aimait bien l'embrasser, non seulement il avait de très jolies lèvres, mais elles étaient aussi très douce. Et Dieu lui en était témoin, il savait remarquablement bien s'en servir, dans tous les sens du terme. Malgré leur position, peu confortable, le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, les prenant tous les deux un peu par surprise. Rho, et voilà, elle avait de nouveau envie de lui. C'était terrible, il l'attirait comme la lumière attire les papillons.  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lex reprit la parole.  
- Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on s'arrête là, le lieu n'est pas vraiment très approprié pour ce que j'ai en tête.  
À ces mots, Chloé sentit ses entrailles se contracter violemment. Seigneur, il la rendait folle. Il venait encore d'augmenter son désir pour lui.  
- Alors il est temps de changer de lieu.  
Elle se leva et le prit par la main pour le forcer à se lever aussi. Elle paya rapidement, leur consommation et l'attira dehors.  
Lex se laissa faire totalement sidéré, pas par les avances que venait de lui faire la femme à ses côtés, mais par le fait qu'elle venait de payer leurs consommations. Personne ne payait jamais lorsqu'on était avec lui Les gens attendaient qu'il le fasse, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais pas elle.  
Chloé sentit Lex résister derrière elle et se tourna vers lui. Il se tenait simplement debout et avait l'air vraiment extrêmement surpris. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde, puis Lex attira Chloé à lui et l'embrassa, comme si c'était la dernière fois.  
- Merci.  
Chloé était un peu interloquée.  
- Merci pour ce petit encas.  
C'est alors que Chloé compris. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on l'invite, les gens devaient d'ordinaire le laisser payer, et probablement s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse.  
- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.  
Et elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais dans un baiser plus tendre cette fois-ci.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Chloé. Mais à peine étaient-ils entré dans la chambre, et alors que Chloé s'attendait à ce qu'ils poursuivent ce qu'ils avaient initié dans le salon de thé, Lex demanda à Chloé de préparer quelques affaires.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Chloé devait avouer que la demande avait quelque chose de surprenant, surtout que quelques minutes plus tôt Lex avait l'air aussi presser qu'elle de retrouver ce plaisir intense qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.  
- Ce soir, on va chez moi. D'abord parce que je commence à avoir besoin de me changer, même si les vêtements ne sont pas nécessaires pour ce que j'ai prévu ce soir et puis j'ai promis de cuisiner pour toi et pour ce que j'en ai vu ce matin, ma cuisine a l'air mieux remplie que la tienne.

Chloé rassembla rapidement quelques affaires, ainsi que des vêtements propres pour le lundi matin, de manière à pouvoir aller au travail directement depuis chez Lex et ainsi profiter au maximum de leur temps ensemble. Car même si ça ne devait pas se poursuivre au delà de ce week-end, Chloé voulait vivre ces instants le plus intensément possible.  
Lex avait appelé son chauffeur et c'est en voiture qu'ils se rendirent à son appartement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Lex ne laissa pas à Chloé le temps de s'extasier sur la façade de l'immeuble de grand standing dans lequel il vivait. Il la guida immédiatement à l'intérieur, il l'attira jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lex inséra une clé dans le panneau de contrôle et l'ascenseur démarra. Lex la plaqua alors contre la paroi pour une baiser enflammé, qui dura le temps des quelques secondes de la montée et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Chloé fut surprise de voir qu'elles donnaient directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
Chloé embrassa l'entrée du regard. L'endroit était étonnement chaleureux, tant dans les couleurs que dans les matières. Chloé sentit immédiatement qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans l'intimité de Lex, dans un lieu dont elle doutait que peu de gens n'y aient jamais eu accès. Elle suivit Lex à travers l'appartement, découvrant un lieu qui ressemblait à l'homme, qu'elle apprenait à connaître et non l'homme que l'on présentait dans les journaux.  
À peine étaient-ils entrés dans la chambre, que Lex prit le sac de Chloé pour le lancer sur un fauteuil, situé dans un coin de la chambre, avant de plaquer Chloé contre lui et de l'embrasser une fois encore. Chloé répondit immédiatement au baiser, en passant ses bras autour du cou de Lex, cherchant à se rapprocher au plus près de son corps, à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements respectifs, avec des mouvements fiévreux. Lorsqu'il ne leur resta plus que leurs sous-vêtements, Lex jeta Chloé sur le lit et plongea à sa suite.  
Elle riait. Et Lex la trouvait magnifique. Il avait connue beaucoup de femmes, couchée avec un grand nombre d'entre elles, mais ça n'avait jamais était si gai. Elle riait simplement pour exprimer sa joie et c'était communicatif. Lex se sentait bien. Il l'entraîna sous les couvertures alors qu'elle partait dans un nouvel éclat de rire.  
Il l'embrassa. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir la dévorer vivante et Chloé n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le laisser faire. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement du peu de vêtements qu'ils leur restaient. Et firent l'amour avec toujours autant de vitalité.

Ils restèrent traîner au lit et immanquablement, lové dans un bien-être peu courant Chloé finit par s'assoupir. Lex resta à ses côtés, profitant simplement de la chaleur du corps de sa belle endormi; Et au environ de sept heures du soir, Lex sortit discrètement du lit, enfila un pantalon de toile et un T-shirt, puis se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner promis.

Lex était en train de découper les tomates, lorsque Chloé vint le rejoindre. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble nuisette/déshabillé en satin pourpre qui mettait la blancheur de sa peau et le vert de ses yeux en valeur. Elle vint se placer derrière lui et l'enlaça.  
- Qu'est-ce qu tu nous prépare de bon ?  
- J'ai du me débrouiller avec ce que j'avais dans le frigo, ce sera donc relativement simple. Des blancs de poulet, avec une sauce approximativement provençale, accompagné de riz sauvage.  
Elle se sera contre lui.  
- Ça sent bon en tout cas.  
- Tu as faim au moins.  
- Un p'tit peu.  
Il entendit alors son ventre gargouiller.  
- Rien qu'un petit peu ?  
Elle rit.  
- D'accord, je meure de faim. Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi, avec tout cet exercice que tu me fais faire.  
Elle s'écarta un peu de lui.  
- Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?  
- Non, c'est bon, j'ai presque fini. Ça ne va pas tarder à être prêt, d'ailleurs.  
Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder et la saisit par la taille.  
- En tout cas, vous êtes très en beauté, ce soir mademoiselle.  
Sa voix s'était faite plus séductrice. Chloé entra immédiatement dans son jeu.  
- Ma tenue vous plaît, monsieur ?  
- Très. La couleur, le tissu. On voit qu'elle a été choisit avec soin et avec goût.  
Lex fit courir sa main sur le corps de sa compagne.  
- Mais je doit avouer, que ce qui me plait le plus dans cette tenue, c'est ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.  
Il l'embrassa, avant de saisir ses fesses pour la soulever et la déposer sur le plan de travail, à côté de la planche à découper, qu'il venait écartée.  
Une autre faim c'était subitement emparé d'eux. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements gênants. Lex tira un préservatif de sa poche, ce qui fit éclater Chloé de rire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu en planques combien sur toi ?  
- Quand on est avec une aussi belle femme, il faut toujours être prêt. On ne sait jamais quand elle va vous sauter dessus.  
- Hé ! Mais c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus et non le contraire.  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi irrésistible. Et puis c'est toi qui m'as enlacé la première, en plus.  
- C'était juste un petit câlin.  
- Et bien, ça va devenir un gros câlin.  
Chloé rit une fois de pendant, pendant que Lex enfilait le préservatif. Il se repositionna entre ses jambes et la posséda. Il entama immédiatement un rapide va et viens, ne pouvant plus contenir sa faim, son envie d'elle. Très vite, elle se mit à gémir, s'agrippant à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils se perdaient totalement l'un dans l'autre, oubliant ce qui les entourait, oubliant le repas qui mijotait, oubliant qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis vingt-quatre heures.  
Chloé gémissait sous l'effet du plaisir qui montait en elle. Elle se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse de la jouissance.  
- Lex, Lex, Lex !  
Elle céda et fut submergée par une vague de plaisir intense, qui entraîna Lex à sa suite.

- Wow !  
- Je partage ce sentiment.  
Lex l'embrassa. Il aimait l'embrasser, c'était simple, naturel.  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais si tu veux manger, il faut que je me remette aux fourneaux.  
Ils se rhabillèrent, se débarbouillèrent un peu, puis Lex se remit en cuisine pour sauver in extremis leur repas toujours sur le feu. Chloé l'observait assise sur un tabouret de bar en face de lui. Il était beau. Légèrement musclé, il était fin et possédait une grâce naturelle, presque féline et un charme certain, qui le rendait simplement beau.  
- Et voilà ! C'est prêt !  
Lex dressa rapidement la table et fit asseoir Chloé.  
- Mmm ! Ça à l'air délicieux.

Ils dînèrent rapidement, puis Lex proposa à Chloé de regarder un vieux film. Lex avait une passion pour les films de l'age d'or du cinéma américain, passion que lui avait transmise sa mère, lorsqu'ils allaient tous les mercredis dans un vieux cinéma de quartier, voir et revoir ces vieux classiques. Pour leur soirée, Lex n'avait pas hésité longtemps et choisit de regarder avec Chloé "La dame du vendredi" d'Howard Hawks, l'histoire d'une journaliste que son rédacteur en chef d'ex-mari tente de retenir par tous les moyens alors qu'elle s'apprête à en épouser un autre.  
Lex fut content d'entendre Chloé, lovée tout contre lui, rire tout au long du film, signe qu'elle approuvait son choix.  
À la fin du film, Chloé vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lex, face à lui, les bras autour de son cou.  
- Une raison particulière pour le choix du film ?  
- Non. J'adore ce genre de vieux film et j'ai pensé que celui-là te plairait.  
- Tu as eu raison, il m'a beaucoup plu. J'ai adoré l'histoire, les dialogues et le personnage de Hildy. Et puis Cary Grant est tellement sexy.  
- Ha oui ?  
- Hinhin. Il a un petit côté "à côté de la plaque" tout à fait charmant. En tout cas je suis surprise par la modernité de ce film. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rire autant devant ce type de film. Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Comme ça ce fait que tu as une telle passion pour ce genre de film, j'ai jeter un coup d'œil à ta "collection" pendant que tu choisissais et elle est plutôt impressionnante.  
- Je la tiens de ma mère, elle adorait tous ces vieux films et souvent les mercredis après-midi, nous allions dans ce petit ciné-club, à côté de chez nous, pour découvrir une autre de ces perles de l'âge d'or du cinéma américain.  
Chloé eut un sourire attendri avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle avait rapidement compris que la mère de Lex était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté dans sa vie. Et c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il y faisait référence. Ça la touchait et lui faisait imaginer que peut-être que pour lui aussi ce qu'il se passait entre eux était spécial, différent. Plus cette journée avançait et plus Chloé découvrait que le véritable Lex était à l'opposé de l'homme que les journaux décrivaient. Chloé n'était pas naïve, malgré le fait qu'elle pratiquait son métier avec intégrité, elle n'ignorait pas que c'était loin d'être le cas de nombre de ses collègues, et que la presse, en particulier un certain type de presse, ne s'encombrait pas toujours de la vérité. Mais de là à se tromper à ce point sur un homme...  
Lex se laissa emporter par la tendresse que lui témoignait Chloé. C'était une sensation aussi grisante que nouvelle, de savoir qu'il pouvait inspirer de telle sensation. Il était plus habitué à l'hypocrisie ou la haine, mais ce petit bout de femme arrivait à voir au delà des apparences, à voir ce que personne, depuis sa mère et Pamela sa nourrice, n'avait su voir.  
Les baisers étaient doux et les caresses légères. Lex se faisait l'impression d'un adolescent qui découvre l'amour et le désir pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblant dans leurs échanges, ni même de motivation cachée. Ils étaient juste deux individus qui partageaient un moment de grâce. C'était probablement la première fois que Lex embrassait une femme, sans qu'il y est un but sexuel derrière, juste pour le plaisir de l'embrasser, le plaisir de la sentir vibrer contre lui.  
Puis après un moment, Chloé détacha ses lèvres de celle de Lex. Toujours assise, sur ses genoux face à lui, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur indescriptible dans le fond de ses yeux verts. Elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts le long des arrêtes de son visage, dans une caresse d'une infinie tendresse.  
Lex se leva, soulevant Chloé au passage, obligeant celle-ci à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, là où pas une autre femme n'avait mis le pied. Il la coucha sur le lit avec une grande douceur, avant de s'allonger sur elle et de l'embrasser avec passion. Chloé répondit immédiatement au baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lex pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle. Après quelques minutes de baisers enflammés, Chloé écarta les jambes, créant ainsi un espace qui permit à Lex de se rapprocher encore. Elle sentit alors l'érection naissante de Lex frotter contre son bas ventre.  
Elle murmura son prénom dans un gémissement. Lex retint un grognement de justesse, elle avait une façon particulière et bien à elle de prononcer son nom, lorsqu'elle était excitée et Lex n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus érotique. Il se frotta à nouveau contre elle provoquant de nouveaux gémissements. Il quitta ses lèvres et s'écarta très légèrement d'elle. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette le long de ses épaules, pour dénuder ses seins. Immédiatement il prit l'une des pointes entre ses lèvres, tout en faisant jouer ses doigts sur l'autre. Chloé se cabra, gémissant de plus belle. Elle agrippa la tête de Lex à la base du crâne pour guider ses mouvements. Ses hanches ondulaient contre son bas ventre, attisant son érection, la rendant presque douloureuse.  
- Chloé.  
Il remonta vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Chloé en profita pour le débarrasser de sa chemise, puis elle enchaîna directement avec son pantalon. Il se retrouva nu avant elle. Chloé profita alors d'un moment d'inattention et Lex se retrouva sur le dos et Chloé assise sur son ventre. Elle caressa son torse quelques instants, tandis qu'il saisissait ses hanches. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de sa nuisette et de sa petite culotte avec beaucoup de sensualité, puis elle s'emparât d'un des préservatifs qu'ils avaient laissés sous l'oreiller un peu plus tôt. Elle le déroula alors sur le sexe tendu de Lex avant de s'y empaler. Ils gémirent tous les deux à cette intrusion.  
Chloé posa ses mains sur le torse de Lex, afin de prendre appui sur lui et faire bouger ses hanches. Elle commença par se mouvoir lentement, prenant son temps pour faire croître leur plaisir progressivement.  
Lex agrippa les seins de Chloé, un dans chaque main, faisant jouer ses doigts sur les tétons, dressés.  
- Lex ! Lex !  
Le rythme de Chloé, s'intensifia. Lex avait calé ses mouvements sur les siens, augmentant encore et toujours leur plaisir. Bientôt tout contrôle leur échappa, leurs gestes devinrent totalement erratiques, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans une spirale de sensations. Soudain quelque chose se brisa, les emportant tous les deux par vagues successives, leurs arrachant cris et grognements.  
Chloé s'effondra sur Lex. Tous deux avaient la respiration courte et leurs corps étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Lex passa ses bras autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.  
- Wow ! C'était wow !  
- Totalement d'accord avec ça !  
Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, avant que Lex ne repousse doucement Chloé.  
- Il faut que je m'occupe du préservatif.  
Lex se releva péniblement, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Chloé commençait déjà à somnoler. Lex se glissa à côté d'elle sur le lit, puis rabattît les couvertures sur eux, avant de lover Chloé contre lui. Il se laissa ensuite, comme elle, aller au sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Note : Bon après une éternité et demi, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Sixpence pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

Le dimanche se déroula fondamentalement comme le samedi. Chloé comme Lex, se sentait simplement bien. Ils n'étaient même plus surpris par la facilité avec laquelle ils s'accordaient, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Et le sexe, wahou, le sexe était incroyable. Et c'est avec beaucoup de regret, qu'il leur faudrait se séparer le lundi matin.  
Comme à son habitude, Lex se réveilla aux aurores. Il décida de laisser Chloé dormir un peu plus longtemps, il était peu probable qu'elle se lève aussi tôt habituellement. Il se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de partir, vers 6 heures, qu'il réveilla Chloé avec une tasse de café noir.  
- Chloé ?  
- Hum ?  
- Chloé, je suis désolé de te réveiller si tôt, mais je dois partir. Je t'ai fais du café, il est sur la table de nuit. Claque simplement la porte en partant.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
- Je t'appelle bientôt.

Chloé n'eut même pas le temps d'émerger qu'il était déjà parti. Elle attrapa la tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres et profiter de ces derniers instants. Elle prit ensuite une douche, s'habilla et fila au Planet.  
Ce matin-là, elle fut une des premières à arriver, même si elle manquait quelque peu de motivation. Elle se mit cependant rapidement au travail, ne serait-ce que pour oublier que le week-end était bel et bien terminé et qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais Lex. Cela faisait longtemps que Chloé avait cessé de croire aux contes de fées, mais ces deux jours avec Lex avaient réveillé en elle quelque chose qu'elle croyait disparu à jamais. Elle se plongea tellement dans le travail qu'elle n'entendit pas Lois arriver.  
- Salut cocotte, ça baigne ?  
Elle sursauta.  
- Lois. Euh, oui, oui, ça va. Et toi ?  
- Ça roule ! T'as passé un bon week-end ?  
- Tranquille et toi ?  
- J'étais à ce stupide congrès sur les nouvelles technologies que Perry voulait que je couvre.  
- Ha, oui, c'est vrai. C'était bien ?  
- L'enfer. Des geeks partout, le nez dans leurs ordinateurs, le niveau zéro de l'excitation.  
C'était tout Lois ça. Elle détestait quand les événements manquaient d'action.  
- Salut les filles !  
- Salut Clark.  
- Hey Smallville !  
- Dis-moi Chloé tu t'es disputée avec Lana ce week-end ?  
- Heu, comment ça ?  
- Elle m'a appelé samedi au bord de l'apoplexie pour me décrire pendant près de deux heures à quel point tu t'étais montrée cruelle et méchante avec elle. Ses mots, pas les miens.  
- Oh, ça. Disons qu'après le stupide speed-dating qu'elle m'a imposé vendredi soir, je me sentais moyen dans mes baskets, alors j'ai refusé de l'accompagner à je ne sais quelle soirée pour célibataires, non moins stupide. Et quand le lendemain, elle m'a rappelée pour me faire des reproches, je lui ai comme qui dirait raccroché au nez. Désolée que ça te soit retombé dessus, ça n'a pas dû être marrant de l'entendre se plaindre, encore et encore.  
- T'inquiète pas. J'ai développé une technique infaillible pour ce genre de situation. Je mets le téléphone sur haut-parleur, je le pose, j'acquiesce toutes les deux, trois minutes et je fais autre chose.  
Chloé devait l'avouer, elle était toujours autant impressionnée par la rapidité et la façon dont Clark s'était délanaiser. Bien mieux qu'elle en fait si on y regardait bien et pourtant c'était lui qui un jour en avait été amoureux fou. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Lois. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'encadrer avec Lana et que Clark, malgré le fait qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, il s'entendait remarquablement bien avec Lois, Chloé en était presque jalouse. Cette histoire finirait sous la couette, ça n'était pas possible autrement.  
- Tu devrais l'envoyer bouler une bonne fois pour toute, cette fille est nocive, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Même Smallville s'en sort mieux que toi, c'est dire. Bon, et ce speed dating alors, c'était aussi horrible que je l'imagine ?  
- Pire. À croire que ce genre de soirées n'attire que des tocards, si tu savais le nombre de cas limite psychiatriques, que j'ai croisé en à peine plus d'une heure...  
- Alors là, je veux bien te croire. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter aussi.

Il était un peu plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi, lorsque la nouvelle tomba. Un complexe industriel, appartenant à LuthorCorp, avait explosé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi en Asie du sud-est. Toute la rédaction était en ébullition, mais cette nouvelle chamboula littéralement Chloé. Lex devait probablement déjà être en partance pour la Chine et elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il devait se trouver. Parce qu'elle savait, que contrairement à la croyance populaire, c'était quelqu'un de profondément humain et il était impossible qu'il puisse rester indifférent face à un tel drame, même s'il n'en montrerait probablement rien.  
Chloé se demanda si elle devait tenter de le contacter, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et ne risquait-il pas de la trouver envahissante ou pire, s'imaginer qu'elle puisse courir après une quelconque exclusivité ou information de première main ? Elle se tortura l'esprit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée, mais finalement, ne fit rien.  
Ce ne fut qu'après deux jours qu'elle se décida à lui envoyer un petit message afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Message auquel Lex ne répondit pas. Ni le lendemain, ni le sur lendemain. Si bien qu'on était vendredi soir et Chloé était lové sur son canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture, un pot de glace à la main, regardant Dirty Dancing pour la 863ème fois. Pathétique !  
Elle était dans la dernière demi-heure quand on frappa à la porte. Chloé mit le film en pause, puis s'avança de la porte, à pas de loup, méfiante. Qui diable est-ce que cela pouvait être à une heure pareille.  
- Qui est là ?  
- C'est Lex.  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus à la situation, Chloé ouvrit précipitamment la porte pour se retrouver, stupéfiée, face à un Lex très clairement épuisé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que déjà ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que Lex resserrait un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Leur baiser dura une seconde, il dura une éternité, puis ils finirent par se séparer.  
- Bonjour.  
Il n'avait pas prit la peine de la saluer. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, il avait ressentit à nouveau le besoin de se fondre en elle.  
- Bon... bonjour. Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Elle était encore sous le choc.  
- J'arrive juste de l'aéroport. J'avais envie de te voir.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la valise qu'il avait avec lui, s'il revenait tout juste de Chine, pas étonnant qu'il est l'air fatigué.  
- Viens.  
Elle le fit entrer dans l'appartement, referma la porte et l'invita à la suivre. Elle fit une halte par le salon pour éteindre la télévision et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.  
- Tu veux prendre une douche ?  
Il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête, avant de la suivre dans la salle de bain. Elle lui sortit une serviette de toilette, avant de retourner dans la chambre pour le laisser se laver tranquillement. Lex ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Chloé finissait de changer les draps. Elle tendit une main dans sa direction.  
- Viens, tu as l'air épuisé.  
Elle l'obligea à s'allonger, pas qu'il y opposa beaucoup de résistance, rabattît les couvertures sur lui, puis vient se lover à son côté.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton message. J'ai été débordé et je...  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Chut. Dors. Tu en as besoin. On verra le reste demain.

Lorsque Lex se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.  
- Bonjour !  
Il se tourna vers Chloé qui le regardait en souriant.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Bien mieux que ces derniers jours.  
- J'imagine oui. Les nuits ont dû être courtes et pas vraiment reposantes.  
- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
- C'était dur ?  
- Ça n'est jamais facile à gérer ce genre de catastrophe. Il faut sans cesse être en équilibre entre le matériel et l'humain. Il y a tellement d'intérêts contradictoires en jeu dans cette histoire. Il faut limiter les dégâts financiers, mais il y a tellement de gens qui dépendent du bon fonctionnement de ces usines.  
- Mais quand on est un grand homme d'affaires, on est pas censé se préoccuper des gens, seul l'argent est censé rentrer en ligne de compte, hein ? Pas facile d'avoir une conscience dans cet univers.  
Comment faisait-elle pour le connaître aussi bien ? Alors que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.  
- Oui, ça n'est pas facile. Mais pour le moment, je pense avoir trouvé un bon compromis, même si c'est loin d'être fini.  
- Tu vas devoir repartir ?  
- Non, je pense que maintenant, je vais pouvoir gérer les choses d'ici. Mais il était important que je me rende au moins une fois sur place, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser les esprits.  
- Les dégâts sont importants ?  
- Oui. Enfin matériellement ça ira. LuthorCorp s'en sortira, mais c'est une vraie catastrophe humaine.  
Elle se lova contre lui, l'oreille posée contre sa poitrine.  
- Comment les gens peuvent-ils dire que tu n'as pas de cœur ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui, elle pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira vers le sien pour l'embrasser.  
Chloé remonta plus sur Lex pour l'embrasser plus facilement. Seigneur ce que ça lui avait manqué. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille pour s'installer plus confortablement sur lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, la caressant de sa nuque à ses reins, avant de se glisser sous le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Chloé se redressa et dans un mouvement vif, elle se débarrassa de son vêtement devenu trop gênant. Et une fois torse nu, elle se pencha à nouveau sur Lex pour l'embrasser. Suite à un habile mouvement, que Chloé n'avait pas réellement compris, elle s'était retrouvée dessous. Mais lorsque Lex glissa une main entre ses cuisses et commença à la caresser, tout ça n'eut plus beaucoup d'intérêt.  
Il n'y avait pas de doute, cet homme était très très doué de ses mains.  
- Oh mon dieu !  
Lex intensifia la caresse et Chloé se sentit partir.  
- Lex, Lex, LEX !  
Il était incroyable, il n'avait besoin que de deux doigts et même pas dix minutes pour lui faire connaître des plaisirs qu'elle avait à peine osé imaginer. Mais Chloé en voulait plus. Elle se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement, avant de s'attaquer au caleçon de Lex, et une fois qu'il fut nu, elle attrapa un préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe en érection.  
Lex se positionna entre ses jambes et la pénétra avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il commença à bouger, le mouvement de ses hanches en parfaite synchronisation avec le mouvement de ses lèvres. Chloé se raccrochait à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.  
- Lex, plus vite !  
Lex accéléra le mouvement, les conduisant toujours plus près de la jouissance. Et soudain la tension explosa.  
Lex retomba sur Chloé, épuisé. Chloé adoucit sa prise sur Lex et ses mains se transformèrent en caresses.

Tandis qu'ils profitaient simplement de cette béatitude après sexe, Lex se rendormit. Chloé resta un peu à ses côtés, puis décida de le laisser dormir, il en avait besoin. Chloé vaqua à ses occupations habituelles, mais en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle était en train de terminer de ranger la cuisine lorsque Lex se réveilla pour la deuxième fois. Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi.  
- Salut la Belle au dormant !  
Pour seule réponse Lex émit un grognement, ce qui fit glousser Chloé.  
- Tu as faim ?  
- Un peu.  
- Assied-toi. Tu veux un café ?  
Lex s'installa au bar de la cuisine.  
- Avec plaisir.  
Chloé lui servit une tasse du café qu'elle avait gardé au chaud exprès.  
- Alors mon petit monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?  
Lex lui sourit.  
- Je n'sais pas qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?  
- Et bien, tu veux faire un vrai petit déjeuner, avec toasts, œufs, jus d'orange et tout le toutim ou tu préfères passer directement au déjeuner ? Je m'apprêtais à me faire une salade avec des crudités et du poulet grillé.  
- Je vais prendre comme toi.  
- Ok. Mais je te préviens, je suis loin d'être un cordon bleu.  
- Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien.  
- Attends d'avoir goûté avant te trop t'avancer. J'ai rendu mon père malade une ou deux fois avec ma cuisine.  
- Je prends le risque.  
- Très bien, comme tu veux.

- C'est délicieux.  
- Merci, mais tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça. C'est pas trop mal réussi, je te l'accorde, mais de là à dire que c'est délicieux...  
- Chloé, c'est très bon.  
- C'est très gentil.  
Ils continuèrent à manger.  
- Tu dois repartir travailler, j'imagine.  
- Oui, malheureusement. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de travail. Mes collaborateurs doivent d'ailleurs se demander où je suis.  
- J'oubliais que tu étais du genre qui travaille le dimanche.  
- Avant.  
- Avant quoi ?  
- Avant toi.  
Chloé se pencha au dessus de la table et déposa un petit baiser au coin de la bouche de Lex avant de s'écarter un sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils finirent de manger et Lex alla s'habiller avant de repartir au travail.

Lorsque Lex réussit enfin à s'extirper du bureau, on était déjà à une heure avancée de la nuit. Et Chloé fut un peu surprise de le voir revenir chez elle, mais malgré l'heure tardive, il ne l'avait pas réveillée.  
- Tu ne dormais pas ?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Pas sommeil. Toi, par contre tu as l'air fatigué.  
- La journée a été rude et plutôt chargée.  
- J'imagine volontiers.  
Elle lui prit la main.  
- Aller viens te coucher.  
Elle l'attira jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans le noir.  
- Tu dois travailler demain, j'imagine.  
- Oui. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais de loin passer la journée avec toi, mais la crise est loin d'être réglée et je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail dans les semaines à venir.  
- Je sais, je comprends.  
Il y eu un silence.  
- Chloé ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je sais que ça va paraître étrange, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre chez moi, le temps que ça se calme. Je vais avoir des horaires infernaux et en même temps j'ai envie de pouvoir te voir un peu. Mais je ne peux pas débarquer chez toi à n'importe quelle heure et risquer de te réveiller.  
Chloé sentit son cœur s'emballer, c'était de la folie, mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de dire oui.  
- D'accord.  
Lex ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Je passerais te chercher demain entre midi et deux.  
- Je serais prête.

Le lendemain, Lex partit aux aurores et il vint la chercher comme convenu. Au début, Chloé avait eu du mal à se faire à l'ambiance du pentahouse, l'endroit semblait un peu impersonnel, elle se sentait comme un intrus. Mais petit à petit, elle commença à voir Lex dans de petits détails, une photo de sa mère posée sur la commode, des peintures extrême-orientales aux murs et puis elle avait découvert le piano.  
Ce soir là, Lex parvint à ne pas rentrer trop tard. Avec un peu de chance, Chloé serait toujours réveillée. Ça n'était pas arrivé souvent au court de ses derniers jours, mais il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir demandé de rester avec lui. Il aimait dormir à ses côtés, sa présence était rassurante. Elle n'était pas dans la chambre, pas dans le salon non plus, ni même dans la bibliothèque. Puis Lex remarqua que la porte du salon de musique était légèrement entr'ouverte. Il poussa doucement la porte, elle était là, lovée dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, profondément endormie. Que faisait-elle là ? Il y avait un livre au pied du fauteuil, elle avait dû le laisser tomber en s'endormant. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue lire ici ? La bibliothèque était de loin plus confortable. Lex s'installa au piano et commença à jouer.  
Chloé connaissait ce morceau, son père aimait bien l'écouter de temps en temps, c'était du Chopin, le nocturne n°1 en si bémol mineur. Chloé ouvrit les yeux, Lex était assis au piano. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour appréhender totalement ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Lex sur le tabouret du piano. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lex.  
- Mon père adore ce morceau.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, il aime bien écouter les Nocturnes de Chopin, il dit que ça le détend.  
- Et toi ?  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Il te plait ce morceau ?  
- Oui. Quand je l'entends, c'est un peu comme si je rentrais chez moi.  
- Pourquoi t'être installée dans cette pièce, la bibliothèque est nettement plus confortable, surtout pour lire ?  
- Je me sentais mieux dans cette pièce, c'est celle qui te ressemble le plus.  
Lex termina son morceau. Puis il attrapa Chloé, la prit dans ses bras, avant de la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que Lex avait demandé à Chloé de venir chez lui, Lex avait repris un rythme quasi normal, bien que soutenu, mais Chloé était toujours chez lui. Il avait passé deux ou trois nuits chez Chloé, histoire qu'elle puisse récupérer quelques affaires.  
Comme à son habitude, Chloé pensait rentrer la première, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, la porte était ouverte et il y avait une valise dans le couloir.  
- Lex ? C'est toi ? T'es rentré.  
Un homme brun sortit de la chambre d'ami, l'air clairement surpris. Il avait quelque chose de vaguement familier.  
- Qui êtes-vous et que faite-vous ici ?  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.  
- Excusez-moi mais je vis ici, enfin plus ou moins.  
- Vous vivez ici ? Avec Lex ? Bien sûr, bien sûr.  
L'homme sortit un téléphone et composa un numéro.  
- Lex, c'est Bruce.

- Oui, je suis chez toi et y a une cinglée blonde qui prétend vivre ici.

- Ha. Elle vit vraiment chez toi.

- Oui plus ou moins, j'ai compris.

- Très bien. À tout à l'heure.  
Il raccrocha.  
- Bon visiblement, vous n'êtes pas folle. Et je vous présente mes excuses. Je suis Bruce, Bruce Wayne, un ami de Lex.  
Ceci expliquait pourquoi son visage lui était familier.  
- Chloé Sullivan.  
- La journaliste du Planet ?  
- Heu, oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Non, rien, je pars deux mois et je retrouve Lex avec une petite amie, blonde et journaliste. Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond.  
Chloé commençait à perdre patience, elle appréciait moyen qu'un type sorti de nulle part, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, se permette de les juger elle et sa relation avec Lex.  
- Bon et je peux savoir ce que vous faite là ?  
- J'ai pour habitude de loger ici lorsque je descends sur Metropolis, c'est plus agréable que l'hôtel, mais si ça pose un problème, je peux parfaitement prendre une chambre quelque part.  
Chloé avait presque envie de lui demander de faire ça, tellement elle le trouvait antipathique, mais c'eut été mesquin et ça n'était pas le genre de Chloé.  
- Bien sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème, vous êtes un ami de Lex et il n'apprécierait probablement pas que je vous mette dehors. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer.

Dès qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Bruce, Lex s'était dépêché de rentrer. Bruce et Chloé dans un même appartement ça risquait de faire des étincelles. Bruce ne manquerait pas d'être sur la défensive, comme souvent avec les femmes et Chloé n'apprécierait probablement pas. Si elle avait horreur d'une chose, c'est qu'on remette en cause son honnêteté, dans ses articles, comme dans la vie.  
Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il tomba sur Bruce qui visiblement l'attendait.  
- J'étais sûr que tu te dépêcherais d'arriver suite à mon coup de fil. Alors comme ça tu vis avec une femme ? Et tu ne m'en as rien dit en plus.  
- Bruce, Chloé et moi c'est encore très récent.  
- Récent comment ?  
- un mois et demi.  
- Un mois et demi ? Tu la connais depuis un mois et demi et elle vit déjà chez toi ? Mais t'as pété un câble ou quoi ? Attends, un mois et demi, ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré cette fille lors du speed dating auquel je t'ai envoyé ?  
Alors là Bruce était carrément sous le choc.  
- Ben si.  
- Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça, pour me faire payer le coup du speed dating, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est ça.  
- Heu, non. Désolé. J'ai vraiment de l'affection pour Chloé, elle me plait et j'aime passer du temps avec elle.  
- Écoute Lex, je me doute qu'elle ne t'est pas indifférente, mais tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Elle ne serait pas la première à chercher à t'embobiner.  
- Je sais, Bruce, mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai une entière confiance en elle.  
Bruce poussa un soupir, visiblement peu convaincu, mais il n'insista pas.  
- Tu sais où est Chloé ?  
- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait prendre une douche.  
- Très bien, je vais la voir. Je reviens.

- Chloé ? Tu es là ?  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain, juste vêtue d'une serviette.  
- Hey ! Tu es rentré tôt.  
- J'avoue que je craignais un peu la confrontation Chloé/Bruce.  
- Ha oui ?  
- Bruce est du genre méfiant et protecteur.  
- Tu as un protecteur ?  
- Moque-toi. Bruce a un peu le complexe du grand frère, on était dans le même dortoir à l'école et à cet époque j'étais du genre chétif, alors Bruce m'a pris en affection.  
Chloé caressa sa joue d'un geste plein de tendresse.  
- Tu as souffert à l'école ?  
- Oui, disons qu'un crétin m'avait pris en grippe.  
- J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de crétins dans le genre d'écoles que tu fréquentais.  
- Tu n'as pas idée. Mais Chloé, est-ce que tu pourrais te vêtir ?  
- J'te plais pas comme ça ?  
- Si et c'est bien ça le problème, j'aimerais éviter de te sauter dessus, alors que Bruce attend dans la pièce d'à côté.  
- Effectivement, ça serait bizarre. Bouge pas, je vais m'habiller.  
Chloé retourna dans la salle de bain pour passer sa tenue "détente", un vieux T-shirt et un pantalon de yoga.

Le dîner se déroula dans un calme relatif, malgré une certaine tension entre Bruce et Chloé. La méfiance de Bruce était palpable et le petit ton ironique de ses propos, irritait particulièrement Chloé, dont la colère couvait, sous une attitude pas si détendue. Résultat, ils allèrent tous se coucher relativement tôt.  
Lex et Chloé étaient allongés dans le noir, lovés l'un contre l'autre.  
- Lex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Au sujet de Bruce... tu crois que tu pourrais...  
Elle hésitait.  
- Dis-moi Chloé. Tu préfèrerais qu'il loge ailleurs ?  
- Non, non, c'est ton ami, je ne te demanderais pas une chose pareille, mais tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander de se montrer un peu moins hostile ? Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il soit un peu méfiant, vous avez probablement rencontrés un paquet de garces, mais j'apprécierais d'avoir au moins droit au bénéfice du doute.  
- Je te promets de lui parler. Laisse lui le temps de tomber sous ton charme.

Le lendemain, Lex retrouva Bruce pour déjeuner. Lex avait choisi un petit restaurant français qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.  
- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas invité à déjeuner juste pour le plaisir de ma compagnie.  
- En effet, je voulais discuter un peu avec toi.  
- Laisse-moi deviner, tu préfèrerais que je ne dorme pas chez toi, pour le reste de mon séjour.  
- Absolument pas, tu es et tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez moi. Non, je voudrais vraiment que tu accordes à Chloé le bénéfice du doute.  
- Lex...  
- Sincèrement Bruce, j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille et j'ai envie de vivre ça avec elle, alors je te demande juste un peu de temps.  
- Lex, elle est journaliste.  
- Et elle n'a pas écrit une ligne sur moi ou LuthorCorp depuis que je l'ai rencontrée et pourtant avec l'explosion, il y aurait eu matière. La première fois, elle ne savait même pas qui j'étais.  
- Lex ne me dis pas que tu as cru une chose pareille. Je te croyais moins naïf.  
- Si, elle n'avait aucune raison de me mentir et aucun moyen de savoir que je saurais là. Et crois-moi, elle subissait ce speed dating autant que moi.  
- Un autre pari ?  
Lex savait reconnaître un sarcasme, mais il préféra ne pas relever.  
- Non, juste une amie célibataire, qui fait tout pour ne pas le rester. De loin la pire de la soirée, cette cinglée avait même déjà choisi le prénom de nos enfants.  
- Nan.  
- Je te jure. Une cinglée.  
Ils finirent leur déjeuner et Lex parvint à obtenir de Bruce qu'il fasse un effort.

Chloé tentait de préparer le dîner, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Lex avait promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard, mais elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Bruce arriver le premier. Il la rejoint dans la cuisine.  
- Vous cuisinez ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis loin d'avoir le talent de Lex dans ce domaine, mais ça reste comestible.  
- Vous cherchez à m'amadouer ?  
- Non, je n'aime pas manger des trucs tout prêt et je me contrefous de se que vous pouvez penser.  
Elle ne s'était même pas retournée.  
- Ha oui ? C'est pour ça que vous avez envoyé Lex me parler ?  
- Lex est un grand garçon, qui n'a pas besoin de moi pour lui dire quoi faire. Mais c'est vrai que je lui ai demandé d'interagir en ma faveur, juste histoire d'avoir au moins droit au bénéfice du doute et de ne pas me sentir agressée à chacun de vos mots.  
- Je vois.  
Elle finit par lui faire face.  
- J'veux dire, je comprends que vous vous montriez méfiant, vous avez dû en croiser des garces, croyez-moi j'en connais, une en particulier, mais avant de me juger, ayez au moins la décence d'apprendre à me connaître un minimum.  
Bruce la regardait comme s'il essayait de la sonder.  
- Très bien, on va dire pour l'instant que je vous crois.  
Punaise, il avait vraiment de la chance d'être un ami de Lex, sinon, elle lui aurait volontiers balancé la casserole de pâtes à la tronche. Mieux valait changer de conversation avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.  
- Alors comme ça vous êtes allé à l'école avec Lex ?  
Bruce haussa un sourcil, mais répondit cependant.  
- Vous savez dans notre milieu, on fréquente tous les mêmes endroits, mêmes écoles, mêmes clubs, mêmes restaurants...  
- Ouais, je vois le genre. Lex a dit que vous le défendiez contre une petite brute.  
- Ha, il vous a parlé d'Oliver.  
- Oliver ? Queen ?  
Il acquiesça.  
- Voilà qui explique deux trois trucs.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Comme pourquoi Oliver le déteste autant.  
- Oliver ? Dîtes-moi Chloé, vous connaissez bien Queen ?  
- Disons qu'on a des amis communs.  
- Je vois.  
- Et vous voyez quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que maintenant, vous allez me soupçonner de fournir des infos à Oliver Queen.  
Bruce ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent.  
- Très bien, j'en ai ma claque. Je vois que vous ne voulez pas faire d'efforts, même pour Lex. Je rentre. Dîtes lui que le l'appellerais, enfin si ça ne vous écorche pas trop la gueule.  
Chloé fit un tour par la chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires.  
- Écoutez, Chloé...  
- Non. J'adore Lex et j'aime passer du temps avec lui, mais je n'apprécie pas que l'on m'insulte sans la moindre raison valable. Alors je vais retourner à mon appartement tant que vous serez à en ville.  
Elle allait saisir la poignée de la porte d'entrée, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.  
- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je suis désolée, j'adore être avec toi et je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, mais trop c'est trop. Et comme il n'est pas question que je te demande de choisir entre moi et ton meilleur ami, je vais rentrer chez moi, le temps qu'il est sur Metropolis. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas se voir.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
- Je t'appelle vite.  
Lex jeta un œil en direction de Bruce, avant de reporter son regard sur Chloé.  
- Je te raccompagne, tu veux bien ?  
Elle lui accorda un sourire.  
- Bien sûr.  
Lex se tourna une dernière fois vers Bruce avant de sortir et lui lança un regard qui disait très clairement "Toi et moi, il faut qu'on discute."

Lex raccompagna Chloé jusque chez elle. Durant le trajet peu de mots furent échangés. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Chloé le fit monter.  
- Bon tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Il m'a accusé, à demi-mot, de t'espionner pour le compte d'Oliver Queen, moi.  
- Mais comment diable, Bruce en est-il arrivé à imaginer un truc pareil.  
- On parlait de vos années à l'école et il m'a parlé de ce qu'Oliver te faisait subir. Et une de mes réflexions, lui ont fait comprendre que je le connaissais.  
- Tu connais Queen ?  
- Oui, un peu, il a fréquenté ma cousine Lois quelques temps. Alors forcément, il nous est arrivé de nous croiser. Et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que j'ignorais que tu le connaissais. Enfin, je sais que vous fréquentez les mêmes cercles, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il y avait ce genre de chose entre vous. Bien que j'aurais du me douter que son obsession pour toi n'était pas uniquement professionnelle.  
- Donc tu ne m'espionnes pas pour Queen ?  
- Nooooon.  
Il lui sourit.  
- Je te crois Chloé et puis c'est pas le genre de Blondie. Sinon, il aurait déjà eu recours à ce genre de subterfuge.  
Elle rit.  
- Blondie ?  
- On se venge comme on peut.  
- J'ai rien contre Oliver, mais si pour une raison quelconque, je devais avoir à choisir, je ne me rangerais pas de son côté. Pour être complètement franche, il m'agace, il a un petit côté tête à claque. Bon, j'ai faim et y a absolument rien dans le frigo, va falloir commander, une envie ?  
- Essaye chez Long Fei, ils font de la cuisine chinoise à emporter de très bonne qualité.  
- Va pour du chinois.

Lex avait passé la nuit chez Chloé avec elle, il n'avait pas eu envie de la laisser seule. La discussion avec Bruce serait reportée au lendemain, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre.  
Comme le lendemain était un samedi, Lex avait choisi de passer la matinée auprès de Chloé. Il la regardait dormir, elle était si paisible. Pourquoi diable Bruce refusait-il de comprendre ? Lex comprenait qu'il se montre un peu septique, mais il n'était pas obligé de se montrer aussi agressif avec elle. Il était en train de réfléchir à tout ça lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. Chloé se redressa brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je crois qu'on sonne à la porte.  
Elle grogna.  
- Bon je vais voir.  
Elle sortit du lit, enfila la chemise de Lex et sortit de la chambre.  
Chloé avait une petite idée de qui ça pouvait être, il n'y avait qu'une seule cinglée pour venir cogner à sa porte un samedi matin. Elle lui ouvrit, mieux valait se débarrasser de cette corvée rapidement.  
- Bonjour Lana, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
- Enfin, te voilà, mais où diable étais-tu passée ? Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te joindre.  
Elle entra dans l'appartement, sans même demandé à Chloé tout en continuant de parler encore et encore.  
- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé...  
Blablabla et blablabla, puis subitement une connexion dû se faire au fin fond de son petit cerveau.  
- C'est quoi cette chemise ?  
- C'est la mienne.  
Lana ouvrit la bouche toute grande en voyant Lex sortir de la chambre vêtu uniquement de son pantalon. Il s'approcha de Chloé et posa un baiser sur sa joue.  
- Je vais faire du café.  
Il regarda alors Lana et lui un signe de tête.  
- Laura.  
- Euh, Lana.  
Sans un regard de plus pour Lana, Lex partit en direction de la cuisine. Chloé eut un sourire, elle savait très bien que Lex connaissait parfaitement le prénom de Lana, il avait fait exprès de se tromper pour la faire enrager. Chloé fut sortit de ses réflexions par Lana qui lui avait violemment agrippé le bras.  
- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  
- Te faire quoi Lana ?  
- Tu savais qu'il me plaisait.  
- Et alors ? C'est à moi, qu'il a donné son numéro.  
- Tu mens, il n'y avait rien sur ta feuille de résultats.  
- En effet, il l'avait glissé dans ma poche, il se doutait que tu regarderais cette feuille.  
- Tu aurais dû me le donner.  
- Et pour quelle raison ? S'il avait voulu te le donner, il l'aurait fait. Et puis vu le nombre de garçons que tu m'as piqué, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû faire ça pour toi. Et c'est sans compter le fait que tu ais couché avec deux de mes petits amis.  
- Que… Comment... Je n'ai pas...  
- Arrête ton char, Lana, tu n'as jamais été la reine de la discrétion. Alors, tu te tiens éloignée de mon mec, c'est clair ? Et maintenant, tu dégages.  
Ce fut à son tour d'agripper Lana par le bras, avant de la mettre dehors.

- Ça y est, elle est partie ?  
- Oui, mais d'ici une ou deux heures, tout Metropolis sera au courant pour nous.  
- Et ?  
- Je voudrais être sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème.  
- Pourquoi, ça me poserait un problème ?  
- Je sais pas, Lex Luthor, qui sort avec une journaliste blonde d'un mètre soixante, ça risque de faire jaser.  
- Je m'en moque royalement, c'est ma nouvelle passion, les journalistes blondes d'un mètre soixante.  
- Les ?  
- Une seule en fait.  
- J'aime mieux ça.  
Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.  
- Bon on le prend ce petit déjeuner ?  
- C'est parti.

Ils déjeunèrent paisiblement et Lex partit travailler en fin de matinée. Chloé était tranquillement en train de prendre son repas de midi, lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau dérangée par la sonnette.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?  
Chloé ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Lois passablement énervée.  
- Tu m'expliques pourquoi Lana a débarqué ce matin chez Clark, en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que tu lui avais volé l'homme de sa vie ?  
Bon comme prévu, Lana avait déjà commencé à répandre la nouvelle. Mais elle n'avait pas encore donné tous les détails. Elle retourna à la cuisine en compagnie de Lois.  
- Entre, je vais te raconter, mais c'est un peu long. J'étais en train de déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Non, merci, ça ira. Bon aller, raconte.  
- Tu te souviens du speed dating, auquel Lana m'a traîné y a un mois et demi.  
- La soirée cauchemar ?  
- En fait, il y a eu un point positif dans cette soirée, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.  
- Mais tu m'as dis qu'il n'y avait que des tocards !  
- J'ai menti.  
- Cachotière, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu t'éclates avec un mec et tu m'as rien dis. Je veux tout savoir, tout.  
- Et bien, au milieu de tous ses tocards, il y avait un mec bien.  
- Sur lequel Lana a flashé aussi, j'imagine.  
- Oui, mais pour d'autres raisons.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Lois, à ce speed dating, il y avait Lex Luthor.  
- Le Lex Luthor ?  
- Oui.  
- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu te tapes Lex Luthor depuis plus d'un mois ?  
- Oui.  
- Oh mon dieu, Chloé ! Ce type est un vrai sex-symbole ! Il est à la hauteur de sa réputation ?  
- Oh que oui !  
- Raconte, raconte, je veux des détails.  
- Un orgasme minimum, à chaque fois.  
- Nan pas possible.  
- Je te le jure, ce type est totalement infaillible. Je me demande même si en un mois et demi, j'ai pas eu plus d'orgasmes que dans le reste de ma vie entière.  
- Ça c'est pas vraiment surprenant, vu le nombre de tocards avec qui t'es sortie. Mais Chloé rassure-moi, tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de ce coureur de jupon.  
Chloé eut une grimace.  
- Chloé...  
- Écoute, Lois, je sais qui il est et je me fais pas d'illusions, mais j'ai envie de vivre ça, même si ça ne doit pas durer, même si je dois en souffrir après.  
Lois la prit dans ses bras.  
- Alors profite, petite cousine, profite.  
- Merci Lois.  
Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants.  
- Bon et maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fichais chez Clark un samedi matin ?  
- C'est pas intéressant.  
- Nan, nan, nan, n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça. Ne me dis pas que t'as passé la nuit avec Clark ?  
Lois eut un silence éloquent.  
- J'en étais sûre, je savais que ça finirait comme ça, mais je pensais que tu le ferais languir un peu plus longtemps. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?  
- C'était la première fois et c'était plutôt pas mal niveau orgasme.  
- Stop, je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus sur les prouesses sexuelles de Clark. J'imagine que Lana n'a pas du apprécier de te trouver là.  
- Oh non, surtout qu'elle nous a dérangés en plein acte sex...  
- Lois ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis.  
- D'accord, d'accord, mais je l'aurais tué, cette grognasse.  
- Tu m'étonnes. Moi elle m'a réveillée.  
- Comme si tu dormais !  
- Bien sûr que je dormais, Lex m'avais épuisé la veille.  
- Chloé Sullivan s'encanaille, il était temps, j'ai envie de dire.  
- C'est pas ma faute, si Lana a toujours réussi à lobotomiser les rares mecs intéressant qui m'approchait.  
- Combien de fois, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait te débarrasser de cette cinglée.  
- Trop souvent, mais là quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas la revoir de si tôt.  
- Tu m'étonnes, tu lui as soufflé Lex Luthor sous le nez. Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens là.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire.  
- Peut-être que pour une fois t'es tombée sur un mec avec un cerveau, en plus d'être diablement sexy.  
- Peut-être.

Elles avaient papoté le reste de l'après-midi. Vers six heures Lois était partie rejoindre Clark et au besoin le délivrer de la menace rose.  
Chloé s'était alors mise à la préparation d'un dîner pour deux. Elle était en plein découpage de légumes quand on avait sonné à la porte. Étrange, Lex avait la clé pourtant. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à un Oliver Queen visiblement contrarié.


	4. Chapter 4

**Speed Dating 4**

Note : Et voilà ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie Six pour sa relecture.  
Et la citation latine a été piqué a une excellente fic These Arms of mine

- Oliver, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici.  
- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- De Lex.  
Elle aurait dû s'en douter.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.  
- Alors c'est vrai.  
- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi.  
- Chloé...  
- Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre me débiter tes âneries comme quoi Lex serait l'incarnation du mal, ce n'est pas lui qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire martyrisait les plus petits que lui.  
- Il t'a parlé de ça et il t'a parlé de Duncan aussi ?  
- C'est Bruce qui m'a parlé de ça, mais il n'a mentionné aucun Duncan. Et puis la question n'est pas de savoir qui a dit quoi sur qui. Je suis une grande fille et je suis parfaitement capable de me faire seule une opinion sur les gens. Et ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me dire qui je peux fréquenter ou non.  
- Sur ce point, elle a un peu raison.  
Chloé sursauta et se retourna brusquement.  
- Clark, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, j'étais sûr qu'Oliver débarquerait dès qu'il apprendrait pour toi et Lex.  
- Je n'allais quand même pas rester là sans rien faire.  
- Sauf qu'on a pas à se mêler de ça. Il la maltraiterait, on serait en droit de faire quelque chose, mais là c'est pas le cas et si j'en crois Lois, c'est même le contraire.  
Alors là Chloé était scotchée. Décidément l'effet Lois faisait des merveilles sur Clark. Depuis des années, Chloé voyait s'effectuer la lente évolution de Clark, qui peu à peu s'était ouvert et émancipé, mais là elle était en train de réaliser qu'il était devenu un homme adulte, libre de penser par lui-même.  
- Merci Clark.

Lex avait réussi à convaincre Bruce de faire des excuses à Chloé. Bon il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que Bruce n'allait pas devenir un fan de Chloé Sullivan du jour au lendemain, mais ils pourraient peut-être entretenir des rapports sinon amicaux du moins courtois.  
- Que les choses soient claires, Lex, si je fais ça, c'est pour toi, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'avoir des doutes.  
- Je sais Bruce. Mais tu oublies la présomption d'innocence.  
En arrivant à l'appartement de Chloé, ils entendirent les bruits d'une dispute.  
- Chloé tout va bien ?  
- Lex ? Oui, tout va bien. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai de la visite.  
- Je vois, je vois.  
- Tu connais Oliver, je crois.  
- En effet.  
Il tendit une main, qu'Oliver serra avec une grande réticence.  
- Et voici, Clark Kent, un vieil ami et aussi un collègue.  
Lex serra alors la main de Clark.  
- Enchanté.  
- De même.  
L'attitude de Clark était parfaitement amicale, mais Lex sentit la légère menace sous-jacente : "Blesse-la et tu auras affaire à moi". Mais ils furent distraits par la voix de Chloé.  
- Clark, je te présente Bruce Wayne, un vieil ami de Lex.  
- Monsieur Wayne.  
- Monsieur Kent.  
Chloé les observa tandis qu'ils se serraient la main. Elle perçut quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent, ils se connaissaient. Sauf que Chloé en savait assez pour savoir que Bruce n'était pas une connaissance de Clark. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, c'était une connaissance de Superman. Mais comment diable, Superman avait-il rencontré Bruce Wayne ? Puis quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête, il était plus que probable que le playboy de Gotham joue les chauves-souris une fois la nuit tombée.  
- Clark, Oliver, c'est très gentil à vous d'être passé.  
C'était clair, Chloé les mettait dehors et visiblement Clark avait compris le message, mais Oliver paraissait clairement réticent, que craignait-il ? Que Lex se mette à frapper Chloé ou qu'il la vende à Bruce ? Mais devant l'air sévère de Chloé, il finit par céder.  
- Rholala, j'ai cru qu'il partirait jamais. Heureusement que Clark est venu à mon secours, sinon, jamais on aurait pu s'en débarrasser. Des fois, je me demande si on lui a déjà dit non.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Vérifier que la rumeur était vraie et me mettre en garde contre la noirceur de ton âme, blablabla.  
- Je vois le genre. Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- De se mêler de ses affaires. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.  
Elle lança un regard en direction de Bruce.  
- Je ne voudrais pas paraître malpolie, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?  
- Il est venu s'excuser, hein Bruce !  
C'était clair, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.  
- Je suis désolé vraiment de vous avoir agressé comme je l'ai fais, ça n'était pas justifié.  
- On va dire que je veux bien vous croire et que j'accepte vos excuses. Vous restez manger ?  
- Non, c'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais rentrer, ce sera pour une autre fois.  
- Ce sera avec plaisir.  
On était dans l'hypocrisie la plus totale, mais ça valait mieux que la guerre rangée. Chloé se tourna vers Lex.  
- Tu restes ou tu préfères rentrer avec Bruce ?  
Lex hésitait, c'était évident.  
- Lex, tu peux y aller et passer la soirée, avec ton ami, ça fait des semaines qu'on se voit tous les soirs, une nuit séparée ne va pas nous tuer.  
Elle lui sourit, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Aller, file et amuse-toi bien.  
- Je t'appelle demain.

Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis une heure que Chloé regrettait déjà son geste. Seigneur, elle était déjà tellement accro que passer un nuit sans lui était à la limite du soutenable. Bon, mieux valait aller se coucher plutôt que ruminer des idées noires, se coucher dans ce grand lit vide et froid. Elle était fichue.  
On était dimanche matin et Chloé trainassait au lit. Elle se sentait un peu pathétique, après tout elle le connaissait depuis moins de deux mois. Elle fut tirée de sa déprimante torpeur par la sonnerie du téléphone.  
- Allo, oui ?  
- Chloé, c'est Lois, tu pourrais radiner vite fait tes fesses chez Clark.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- J'ai droit à un combat de coqs en règle et il semblerait que tu en sois plus ou moins la cause.  
- Hein ?  
- Oliver et Bruce se chicanent comme des gosses à cause de ton histoire avec Lex, et Clark tente de les tempérer.  
- Très bien, je m'habille et j'arrive.  
- Grouille avant qu'il y ait un mort.  
Chloé s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fonça chez Clark.

- Te voilà enfin, tu vas peut-être réussir à les calmer. Je commence à en avoir assez que des crétins viennent bousiller mes matinées câlins.  
- Je m'en charge.  
Chloé se dirigea vers la source du problème. Lois avait raison, on était en plein combat de coq. Pfff les hommes !  
- C'est moi ou ça sent la testostérone à plein nez ?  
Les trois "coqs" se tournèrent vers elle.  
- Chloé ? Mais qu'est-c...  
Chloé leva un doigt.  
- Tu la boucles. Tous les trois, vous allez vous taire et vous allez m'écouter, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de nous lâcher les baskets à Lex et à moi. Nous sommes deux adultes consentants et nous n'avons aucunement besoin de votre bénédiction pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ajouterai que l'un comme l'autre nous sommes loin d'être stupide, alors cesser d'essayer de nous protéger contre notre volonté, on sait l'un comme l'autre dans quoi on s'est embarqué. Clark, ouais, nan, j'ai rien à te reprocher en fait, mais je suis désolée pour Lana, je me doutais pas qu'elle se précipiterait ici, ni lui d'ailleurs.  
Clark haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.  
- Oliver, en quelle foutue langue, il faut que je te dise d'arrêter de te mêler de ma vie ? Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un milliardaire en collant vienne jouer les grands frères, voir les maris jaloux. On est pas frère et sœur, on n'est pas marié et on ne le sera jamais.  
Puis elle se tourna vers un Bruce clairement choqué.  
- Quand à vous monsieur la chauve-souris, vous êtes prié de me montrer un peu plus de respect, vous me devez la vie.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous vous souvenez du jour où vous vous êtes retrouvé coincé dans un complexe piégé à Gotham City ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Et bien sans moi, vous ne vous en seriez jamais sorti vivant.  
- C'est vous la tour de garde ?  
- Et oui !  
Dire qu'il avait l'air surpris était un euphémisme.  
- Vous.  
- Oui, on va pas y passer quinze jours.  
- Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez de Lex ?  
- Rien, absolument rien. Je suis juste...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tombée amoureuse.

Cette révélation avait laissé un blanc. Chloé regarda successivement les trois garçons. Clark avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, à la fois tendre et un peu moqueur aussi. Oliver donnait l'impression que la nouvelle lui était restée en travers de la gorge, c'est marrant comme parfois il ressemblait à Lana. Et Bruce, ben Chloé avait un peu de mal à lire sur son visage, il était surpris c'était certain, mais il y avait autre chose.  
Elle attrapa Bruce et Oliver, chacun par un bras.  
- Bon maintenant vous allez être mignons et laissez les amoureux profiter tranquille de leur petite matinée de batifolage.  
Une fois hors de l'immeuble, Chloé envoya balader Oliver, elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire à ce crétin. Puis elle attrapa à nouveau Bruce par le bras.  
- Je crois que vous et moi, on a pas mal de trucs à se dire.

Chloé était repartie avec Bruce, ils avaient continué de discuter et mis certaines choses au clair.  
- Comment avez vous compris que c'était moi qui me cachait derrière le masque de Batman ?  
- Disons que je suis loin d'être bête et que je sais que un et un font deux. Je connais suffisamment bien Clark pour pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, j'ai donc tout de suite compris que vous vous connaissiez, après il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Et puis votre voix m'était familière, mais sans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi.  
- Chloé, j'ai besoin de savoir, ce que vous avez dis tout à l'heure, c'est vrai ?  
- À quel sujet ?  
- Sur le fait d'être tombée amoureuse.  
- Oui. Et je peux vous garantir que rien de tous cela n'était prémédité. Je ne voulais même pas y aller à ce fichu speed dating. Et puis comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il se trouverait là ? J'imagine qu'il n'a pas vraiment du répandre la nouvelle, ça aurait été l'émeute sinon. En plus je ne l'ai même pas reconnu, les peoples, c'est pas mon truc. Moi je fais dans le journalisme d'investigation.  
- J'ai quand même du mal à croire que vous ne l'ayez pas du tout reconnu. Et connaissant Oliver, la ligue a forcément enquêté sur Lex, bien que je lui ai dis et répété qu'il ne trouverait rien.  
- Et pourtant. Oui j'ai enquêté, mais essentiellement sur LuthorCorp et LexCorp. Je passais pas mon temps à regarder des photos de Lex. Remarquez, j'aurais peut-être dû, vu le peu que j'ai trouvé.  
- Je croyais que toutes les femmes de cette ville connaissaient son visage.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas toutes les femmes.  
Il y eu un silence.  
- C'est peut-être pour ça que vous lui plaisez. Vous savez contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Lex n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les femmes. Oh, bien sûr, il n'a jamais eu de mal à en trouver une pour passer la nuit, mais aucune ne l'a jamais aimé, enfin pas vraiment.  
- Je comprends. J'imagine très bien le genre de femmes auxquelles Lex et vous pouvez avoir à faire. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, demandez à Clark.  
- Il faut que je vous fasse une confidence, c'est pour ça que je me trouvais chez Clark ce matin.  
- Non, pas possible, je m'en serais pas doutée, dites donc.  
- Vous vous en doutiez.  
- Et oui. Je croyais qu'on avait établi le fait que je n'étais pas stupide.  
- Veuillez m'excuser.  
- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
- Je vous propose une trêve. Le temps que l'on apprenne à se connaître.  
- Vendu.

Lex fut très surpris en rentrant chez lui de trouver Bruce et Chloé, dans la cuisine, préparant le diner de concert.  
- D'accord ! Je vois que j'ai atterri dans une dimension parallèle.  
Chloé se dirigea vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.  
- Disons plutôt que Bruce et moi avons décidé d'une trêve. Bon nous ne sommes pas devenus subitement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais nous avons mis suffisamment de choses au clair pour ne plus risquer de nous entretuer à chaque fois que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce.  
- Et le dîner ?  
- C'est pour marquer le coup.

Cette fois-ci le dîner se déroula dans le calme et dans une certaine bonne humeur, mais quelque chose tracassait Lex. Il y avait quelque chose que ses amis ne lui disaient pas, il en était certain. Finalement en fin de soirée, il finit par craquer et demanda des explications.  
Chloé était bien embêtée, ils ne pouvaient expliquer leurs changements d'attitude l'un envers l'autre, sans révéler d'autres secrets. Bruce sembla s'apercevoir de son désarroi. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Il sait.  
- Pardon.  
- Lex sait tout de mes activités nocturnes. Il sait que je suis Batman. On peut même dire qu'il participe à l'aventure, Lex est imbattable en conception de gadget.  
Puis Bruce se tourna vers Lex, qui avait l'air perdu.  
- Il y a des choses qu'on ne pourra pas te raconter, parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes impliquées.  
- Très bien, je connais la règle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?  
- J'ai appris qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, alors j'ai décidé que je lui devais bien le bénéfice du doute.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai manqué de me retrouvé piégé dans un complexe à Gotham City et que j'ai été sauvé in-extremis par une mystérieuse aide providentielle ?  
- Non, tu penses, c'est pas comme si tu m'en avais parlé pendant des semaines de cette mystérieuse voix envoutante et...  
Il s'arrêta subitement.  
- Attends, ne me dis pas que...  
Il se retourna et désigna Chloé.  
- Et oui, c'est elle.  
- Mais tu...  
- Travaille pour la ligue ? Oui occasionnellement.  
- Mais comment ?  
- Ça fait malheureusement partie des choses dont je ne peux parler, mais disons que j'y ai des amis et que je leur file un petit coup de main de temps en temps. Je suis très douée pour fouiner partout.  
- C'est surtout un redoutable pirate informatique d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
- Dois-je me sentir menacer ?  
- Je ne mêle jamais business et plaisir.  
- Voilà une bonne chose.

Mais toute cette histoire embêtait un peu Lex, aussi lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Chloé, il ne put s'empêcher de ramener le sujet sur la table.  
- Chloé, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Puis elle vit son visage, un peu inquiet.  
- C'est à propos de la ligue, c'est ça.  
- Oui.  
- J'essayerais de te répondre dans la mesure des possibilités.  
- Tu fais quoi exactement pour la ligue ?  
- Essentiellement de la recherche d'informations et parfois je serre de GPS.  
Elle sourit.  
- Mais je vais rarement sur le terrain.  
- Tu as déjà fait des recherches sur moi ?  
- Sur LuthorCorp, mais j'ai rapidement abandonné.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'y avait rien qui puisse intéresser la ligue. Je sais que tu te demandes si tu peux me faire confiance, mais crois-moi Lex, tout ça date d'avant notre rencontre.  
- Tu as prétendu ne pas me reconnaître.  
- Et c'était vrai, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. J'ai enquête sur LuthorCorp et LexCorp, pas sur ta vie privée. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais aussi mignon, j'aurais passé plus de temps à regarder des photos.  
Il lui sourit.  
- Viens là.  
Il l'attira à lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle.  
- Je suis désolé, j'ai juste un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle.  
- Je sais et je comprends. Mais je ne pouvais rien te dire, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Déjà que certains n'apprécient pas que je te vois...  
- Qui ?  
Elle eut un petit sourire.  
- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suit impliquée dans cette histoire, ça n'est pas à moi de livrer ce secret.  
- Voilà que tu te mets à parler comme Bruce, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai entendu cette phrase. Mais j'imagine que s'il a décidé de te faire confiance, c'est que je peux en faire de même.  
- Oh, Lex !  
Elle l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui dire, quitte à tout perdre.  
- Puisqu'on en est aux aveux, il faut que je te dise autre chose.  
Il ferma les yeux, craignant la suite.  
- Lex regarde-moi, s'il te plait.  
La voix de Chloé était presque suppliante, aussi Lex releva la tête pour croiser son regard.  
- Lex, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu fou, mais je crois, non je sais, que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et ce depuis le premier jour et pourtant je crois pas au coup de foudre. Et puis, et puis...  
Il avait posé ou plutôt écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chloé laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, dont Lex profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il ignorait s'il était capable de le lui dire, c'était encore trop tôt, mais peut-être pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que c'était réciproque.  
Chloé se laissa faire, instinctivement elle comprenait. Que c'était trop tôt, que dire ses mots étaient trop difficiles pour le moment, mais qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

Lorsque Bruce entra dans l'appartement de Lex, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour constater l'étendu des dégâts. Ce n'étaient que de petits détails, une photo par-ci, un rideau par là, mais l'ambiance du lieu avait indubitablement changé. Il était certain que Chloé vivait désormais ici de façon permanente ou presque. Il en avait eu la confirmation, en jeta un œil à la chambre de Lex, là aussi la présence de Chloé était visible. Mais Bruce devait reconnaître, un peu à contre cœur, que même si elle avait apposé sa patte dans l'appartement, Chloé avait su conserver l'âme du lieu. Seule la salle de musique était demeurée la même, cette pièce était le sanctuaire de Lex et elle l'avait conservée intact. Bruce allait devoir accepter que cette histoire était réelle et que Chloé était une fille bien et qu'elle était là pour de bon. Il installa ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il occupait systématiquement lorsqu'il venait ici. Là non plus rien avait changé, enfin presque, quelqu'un, Bruce soupçonnait Chloé, avait accroché un cadre au mur, une photo de chauve-souris.  
- Salut.  
Bruce sursauta.  
- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je viens d'arriver et j'ai vu ton manteau dans l'entrée. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.  
- En effet, tu as les traits tirés.  
- Je te remercie.  
Bruce perçut l'ironie dans la voix de Chloé.  
- Je croyais que tu aimais l'honnêteté ?  
- C'est vrai, mais il n'est jamais agréable de s'entendre dire qu'on a une sale tête.  
Il sourit. Bruce désigna la photo sur le mur.  
- J'imagine de c'est une idée à toi.  
- J'ai trouvé que c'était approprié, elle ne te plait pas ?  
- C'est une belle photo.  
- Ça n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.  
- Elle ne me déplait pas.  
- Dis-moi tu es capable de répondre clairement à une question ? Même Lex y arrive parfois.  
Bruce ne répondit pas. Chloé secoua la tête.  
- Je te laisse finir de t'installer.

Bruce les regardait évoluer depuis maintenant quatre jours. Lex lui avait d'abord confirmé que Chloé vivait désormais avec lui et qu'elle avait rendu son appartement un mois plus tôt. Bruce avait bien essayé de fouiner, mais rien n'indiquait que Chloé fut autre chose que ce qu'elle prétendait. Ses placards ne s'étaient pas remplis de vêtements de couture hors de prix, Lex ne dépensait pas des fortunes en bijoux et produits de luxe, elle conduisait toujours sa vieille beetle, Lex avait même dit à Bruce que Chloé participait aux frais de la maison à hauteur de ses moyens. Lex avait eu beau lui dire que c'était inutile, elle avait insisté, argumentant le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se sentir entretenue.  
Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Chloé, elle ne cessait de prétendre qu'elle allait bien, mais Bruce sentait bien que c'était tout le contraire, elle paraissait fatiguée, presque malade. Et Lex était trop préoccupé par d'importantes négociations pour s'en apercevoir.  
Le matin du cinquième jour de son séjour métropolitain, Bruce n'avait pas de rendez-vous, aussi en profita-t-il pour dormir un peu plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il se leva, se croyant seul, il se contenta d'enfiler un peignoir, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Lex et Chloé, il fut attiré par des bruits étranges. Il poussa la porte intrigué, personne, il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. En s'approchant, il finit par identifier le son. Quelqu'un vomissait. Et comme Lex n'était jamais, mais alors absolument jamais malade, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Chloé.  
- Chloé ? Tout va bien ?  
Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle fit un bond en arrière.  
- Bruce ?  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie, mais j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je venais voir si tout allait bien.  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas, mais sinon tout va bien.  
- Je ne crois pas. Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu as l'air fatigué, tu as mauvaise mine. Je suis certain que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'en plus tu le caches à Lex. Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ?  
Elle plongea son regard dans le sien durant une seconde, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Bruce était désemparé, il n'avait jamais su faire face aux larmes de quelqu'un, d'une femme en particulier et qu'il connaissait encore moins. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle un peu maladroitement et tenta de la réconforter comme il pouvait.  
- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.  
- Je crois que je suis enceinte.  
Alors celle-là il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.  
- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant toujours fait attention, je n'ai jamais oublié une pilule, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, je...  
- Tu as vu un médecin ?  
- Non pas encore. Je n'ai même pas encore osé faire un test.  
- Alors la première chose à faire, c'est prendre rendez-vous chez ton médecin, tu dois avoir une réponse claire. Quand tu sauras ce qu'il en est vraiment tu pourras aviser.

Chloé obtint un rendez-vous avec son médecin, le lendemain en tout début d'après-midi, comme Bruce était le seul au courant et qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, il l'accompagna. Au grand désespoir de Chloé, le médecin confirma une probable grossesse et demanda un test sanguin pour en avoir la pleine confirmation.  
L'attente fut difficile pour Chloé, les minutes paraissaient des heures et les heures des jours, même son travail, qui, d'ordinaire, arrivait à la distraire de tout, ne parvenait pas à l'intéresser. Le jour des résultats, Chloé quitta le journal assez tôt, afin de passer chercher les résultats, de toute façon, sa journée n'avait pas été productive. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de les lire tout de suite et préféra rentrer chez elle, où elle se sentait en sécurité pour le faire.  
Lorsque Bruce rentra peu après, il trouva Chloé sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.  
- Chloé ?  
Elle redressa la tête, elle avait les yeux rougis.  
- J'imagine que tu as eu les résultats.  
Elle lui tendit une liasse de papier. Le résultat était positif. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder.  
- Je sais que toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas partis sur de très bonnes bases, mais je crois volontiers que tu n'aies rien prémédité de tout ça. Et je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même pour Lex. De toute façon tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de ça pour le garder au près de toi, il est déjà éperdument amoureux de toi. Ses gestes le disent, ses yeux le disent, tout en lui dit l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi, un aveugle s'en rendrait compte. Quant au bébé, je suis sûr et certain qu'il accueillera la nouvelle avec joie, parce qu'il y a une chose que Lex a toujours désiré plus que tout au monde, c'est une famille et c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à lui offrit. Reste à savoir si toi tu veux de cet enfant.  
Chloé ne s'était pas vraiment posée la question, trop focalisée sur la possible réaction de Lex. Toujours est-il que faire des enfants n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ses rêves. Elle n'avait rien contre cette idée, ça n'était juste pas une priorité, ni même une obligation.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Mais c'est celui de Lex, alors... c'est différent.  
- Alors parle lui et je suis certain que tout s'arrangera.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras.  
- Merci Bruce.  
Comme Lex, Bruce n'était pas très à l'aise avec les câlins, mais celui-ci lui avait que c'était quelque chose Chloé pratiquait beaucoup pour signifier son affection, aussi Bruce n'osa-t-il pas la repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre. Lex se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il semblait contenir sa colère et Bruce doutait qu'un innocent câlin, puisse le mettre dans un tel état.  
- J'aimerais vraiment que les apparences soient trompeuses.  
Bruce ne se rendit compte que Lex tenait des photos à la main que lorsque Chloé les lui prit. Elle les regarda rapidement et un éclair de compréhension alluma son visage. Elle se tourna vers Bruce.  
- Je m'en occupe si tu veux bien.  
Bruce comprit le message, il fit un signe à Lex et quitta la pièce.  
Chloé invita Lex à s'asseoir. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le divan, Chloé posa alors les photos sur la table basse et prit les mains de Lex dans les siennes.  
- Oui, Lex, les apparences sont trompeuses. Bruce n'a rien fait d'autres que se comporter en ami, pour toi comme pour moi.  
- Donc ces photos sont fausses.  
Il la testait, il était plus qu'évident, qu'il avait fait tester l'authenticité des photos et qu'il savait qu'elles étaient vraies.  
- Non, elles sont vraies, mais Bruce et moi, n'avons jamais mis les pieds dans cet hôtel, nous sommes juste passés devant. Mon médecin a son cabinet juste à côté de cet hôtel et Bruce a eu la gentillesse de m'y accompagner.  
Lex blémit.  
- Tu es malade ?  
Chloé posa l'une des mains de Lex sur son ventre et prit une grande inspiration.  
- Non. Je suis enceinte.  
Lex resta interdit une seconde, il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.  
- Tu, tu...  
- Attends un bébé. Oui.  
Chloé était surprise par son propre calme. Des jours qu'elle paniquait totalement et là qu'elle lui annonçait une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser leur vie et elle était d'un calme olympien.  
- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?  
- Je viens juste d'avoir la confirmation.  
- Mais tu t'en doutais ?  
- Disons que j'essayais de le nier depuis plusieurs jours, mais avec l'arrivée des nausées, c'est devenu difficile.  
- Le nier ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Lex, on se connait depuis seulement un peu plus de 6 mois et il y a encore peu de temps, je n'étais même pas sûre de vouloir des enfants. Quant à savoir si toi tu en voulais ou si tu n'allais pas t'imaginer que je cherchais à te piéger. Tu aurais pu prendre peur, tu ne serais pas le premier homme à fuir dans une telle situation.  
- Chloé ...  
Sa phrase resta en suspend, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il eut un silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.  
- Je ne prétendrais pas ne pas avoir été surpris ou même troublé par cette nouvelle, mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire un seul instant que tu puisses être tombée enceinte exprès pour m'attacher à toi. J'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me cacher tes doutes, je t'aime Chloé.  
- Oh Lex. Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je te l'ai dis je c'est surtout à moi que je tentais de le cacher et sans Bruce, j'essayerai encore de me voiler la face.  
- En parlant de Bruce, j'aimerais bien comprendre comment il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire et pourquoi c'est lui qui t'a conduite chez le médecin ?  
- Bruce s'est aperçu que je n'étais pas bien depuis plusieurs jours.  
Lex grimaça, lui n'avait rien vu.  
- Lex, je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment et je ne te reproche rien. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien. De plus, je soupçonne Bruce de m'avoir observé à la loupe pour s'assurer que je ne cherchais pas à t'abuser. Et puis il m'a surprise alors que je vomissais mon petit déjeuner, je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter et de lui parler de mes doutes. Au départ, il s'imaginait que je voulais te quitter.  
Elle lui sourit.  
- Il m'a obligé à regarder la situation en face et il m'a aussi rassuré. Il a été d'un grand soutien ces deux derniers jours. Il n'a rien fait d'autres que de se comporter en ami, ton ami.  
Lex ouvrit les bras.  
- Viens là.  
Et Chloé s'y précipita.  
- Alors je vais être papa ?  
- J'en ai bien l'impression.  
- Je n'aurais pas cru que ça arriverait si vite. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette idée.  
- Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul.  
Il y eut un silence. Chloé se redressa brusquement pour le regarde en face.  
- Comment ça si vite ? Tu veux dire que tu y as déjà pensé ? Aux enfants, je veux dire.  
Puisqu'ils en étaient aux confidences, autant aller jusqu'au bout.  
- Ça m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit, à plusieurs reprises. Comme je te le disais, je n'imaginais pas que ça pourrait se produire si vite, mais oui, je me disais déjà que j'aimerais que tu sois la mère de mes enfants.  
- Wow. Et moi qui commençait tout juste à imaginer que peut-être un jour, il serait envisageable qu'on puisse se marier. Alors tu penses bien que les enfants, ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.  
Lex farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une bague.  
- Nan !  
- Ça fait des semaines que je la porte sur moi en permanence, attendant le bon moment, qui ne donnerait pas l'impression que je cherche à précipiter les choses.  
Chloé prit délicatement la bague et l'observa. Visiblement, elle était assez ancienne et plutôt modeste, ce qui laissait à penser que Lex ne l'avait pas acheté récemment pour un prix qui aurait pu combler la dette du tiers-monde. Elle devait donc avoir une valeur spéciale à ses yeux. Il y avait une inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau.  
- Semper a te debeo.  
- C'est du latin, ça signifie « lié à toi pour toujours ». Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère maternelle, c'était sa bague de fiançailles.  
- Elle est magnifique.  
Chloé glissa la bague à son doigt.  
- Et elle me va tout pile poil.  
Lex posa un baiser sur sa tempe.  
- Je l'ai fait mettre à ta taille.  
Chloé regardait toujours sa main.  
- Tu vas la garder ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors, tu...  
- Oui.  
Lex resserra ses bras autour d'elle.  
- Je t'aime Chloé Sullivan.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Lex Luthor.  
Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Bruce a dit que ce que tu souhaitais le plus au monde, c'est une famille.  
- Bruce parle trop.  
- Mais c'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Ma mère est morte alors que j'étais très jeune et le semblant de famille, que j'avais jusque là, a disparu avec elle. Durant des années, j'ai couru après l'amour de mon père, mais j'ai fini par accepter le fait qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé.  
- Alors tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi on va se marier et ensemble on va fonder une famille pour accueillir le petit être qui pour l'instant se planque encore dans mon ventre. Et on fera plein d'enfants. En fait deux, en comptant, ce qui est déjà en route. Et mon père sera un super papy gâteau à mort. Et on sera super heureux. Et tant pis pour ton père.  
Lex émit un peu rire, même si une lueur de mélancolie traversa ses yeux.  
Elle prit sa main et le fit se lever.  
- Viens. On va aller rassurer Bruce. Je suis sûre qu'il se fait du souci.  
- Et dire, qu'il y a pas si longtemps vous vous détestiez.  
- Détester c'est un bien grand mot, je le trouvais juste irritant.

Ils le trouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, bien calé dans l'un des énormes fauteuils de velours, en train de lire un livre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, il redressa la tête.  
- Ça y est ? Vous vous êtes réconcilié ? Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?  
- Oui, en effet.  
- Au fait, c'était quoi la petite crise de colère tout à l'heure ?  
Chloé lui tendit les photos.  
- Je vois. Une petite idée de qui a pu t'envoyer ça ?  
- Franchement, non. Tout ce que ces photos pouvaient faire si je les avais prises au sérieux, c'est nous faire rompre moi et Chloé. Je ne vois pas qui y aurait un intérêt.  
Bruce et Chloé échangèrent un regard, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait et les moyens et la motivation pour faire un truc pareil.  
- Je vais le tuer.  
Chloé se précipita hors de la pièce, elle était passée du stade toute guillerette au stade hors d'elle, en moins d'un quart de seconde. Lex se tourna vers Bruce.  
- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
- Je pense qu'elle vient de comprendre qui se cachait probablement derrière tout ça. Et franchement j'aimerais pas être à ça place, il va déguster.  
- Et j'ai une chance de savoir de qui il s'agit ?  
- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'Oliver.  
- Queen ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas des masses, mais de là à se montrer aussi mesquin et me faire rompre...  
- Je crois que c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?  
Après un échange silencieux du style, « tu te moques de moi », « non, je suis sérieux », Lex finit par acquiescer.  
- Je crois qu'Oliver est amoureux de Chloé, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Elle le croit juste paranoïaque. Ce qu'il est un peu d'ailleurs.  
- Je vais le tuer.  
Et Lex suivit Chloé.

Chloé était dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle avait perdue tout contrôle, si bien que lorsque Lex, Bruce et Clark, que Bruce avait appelé, arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent un appartement dévasté. Visiblement Oliver n'était pas chez lui, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Chloé de mettre à sac chacune des pièces de l'appartement.  
Lex attendit qu'elle se soit finalement calmée pour lui parler.  
- Ça y est ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui, elle était encore très fâchée, mais au moins elle était à peu près calme.  
- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu es furieuse.  
Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de lui sourire.  
- J'l'ai pas trouvé.  
- J'ai vu. Pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir bien cherché.  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
- Par contre j'ai trouvé ça.  
Elle lui tendit une carte mémoire.  
- Les photos ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Les photos. Je comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je sais qu'il apprécie moyen le fait que je te fréquente, mais de là, à essayer de te faire croire que je couche avec Bruce pour nous faire rompre, il a complètement fondu un câble, c'est pas possible.  
- Bruce a une théorie, un peu plus logique que ça.  
- Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Môsieur Bruce a comme théorie plus logique.  
C'était la première fois que Lex la voyait en colère, elle n'était pas toujours heureuse et de bonne humeur, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça et ce côté volcanique n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
- Il pense qu'Oliver a des sentiments pour toi.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Très drôle. Nan, sérieusement ?  
- Je suis sérieux, Chloé et Bruce aussi.  
Des éclats de voix provinrent du salon, empêchant Chloé de répondre. Lex et Chloé se dirigèrent vers les voix.  
Bruce et Oliver était visiblement en train de se disputer et Clark se contentait de jouer les observateurs, au cas où ça dégénèrerait.  
- Je peux concevoir que cette liaison ne te plaise pas, mais de quel droit t'es-tu permis de m'impliquer dans cette histoire. Grâce à ta petite surveillance, tu savais parfaitement qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre Chloé et moi, mais tu as tout de même envoyé ces photos au risque de briser sa relation et mon amitié avec Lex.  
- Elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Quant à votre amitié, j'ai toujours dis qu'elle mettait notre projet en péril.  
Chloé n'en revenait pas ! Cet abrutit allait se griller tout seul et ce n'était pas Chloé qui allait le lui signaler. Lex ne disait rien non plus, Chloé savait que sa curiosité avait été piquée.  
- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Lex sait tout de mes activités nocturnes et ce depuis des années.  
Oliver avait l'air abasourdi.  
- Quoi ? Tu as quoi ? Tu as osé nous trahir ?  
- Je n'ai trahi personne, j'ai parlé de tout ça à Lex bien avant la ligue et je n'ai jamais parlé des missions ou des membres de cette dernière avec lui. Il a toujours parfaitement compris que je ne pouvais livrer des secrets qui n'étaient pas les miens. De plus j'ajouterais que c'est lui qui conçoit tous les gadgets que j'utilise et que tu apprécies tant.  
Chloé vit un sourire de fierté apparaître sur le visage de Lex. Elle aussi admirative de son travail, elle lui montra son soutien par une caresse dans le creux du dos  
- Et j'ajouterais que tu es en train de te trahir tout seul comme un grand.  
Oliver se retourna brutalement pour se retrouver face à Lex et Chloé.  
- Salut, Queen. Sympa la déco.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
Bruce eut un petit rire.  
- Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais perdu mon temps à saccager ton appartement ?  
- Luthor tu vas me le payer.  
- Ha non, en fait c'est moi qui ai fait ça.  
- Chloé ?  
- Oui et heureusement que tu ne te trouvais pas là quand je suis arrivée, je t'aurais émasculé à la petite cuillère. Je me fous royalement de tes raisons, mais je te préviens si jamais tu me refais un truc pareil, cette planète ne sera pas assez grande pour que tu puisses t'y cacher.  
- Mais Chloé...  
- Non, je me fous de tes arguments.  
- Je t'aime.  
La surprise passée, elle lui administra une claque magistrale.  
- Et bien il fallait y penser avant de coucher avec cette pétasse de Lana, alors qu'on avait même pas dépassé le troisième rendez-vous.  
Puis sans même un regard de plus elle attrapa la main de Lex et l'entraina hors de l'appartement.


	5. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Note : Bon en réfléchissant au 5ème chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que sur cette fic, j'avais atteint mon but et que je n'avais plus grand chose à raconter sans empiéter sur mes autres fics (Tribu en particulier) Donc voici un petit épilogue juste pour conclure.

C'était vraiment étrange le chemin que la vie prenait parfois. Lorsque Lex s'était rendu à ce speed dating des années plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il y ferait une rencontre qui bouleverserait sa vie.  
Parce que c'est ce que Chloé avait fait, bouleverser sa vie. Bien sûr ne vivant pas au pays des bisounours, la vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, mais globalement ils étaient heureux.  
Quelques semaines après l'annonce de la grossesse de Chloé, ils s'étaient mariés dans le plus grand secret et donc en tout petit comité dans cette bonne vieille ville de Smallville. Ils s'étaient découvert tous les deux un lien avec cette ville et comme ils leur auraient été difficile de faire un mariage discret en plein Metropolis, Smallville était apparu comme un bon choix, surtout que Lex y avait une propriété. Ça avait été une belle cérémonie et le repas avait été vraiment très agréable, c'était la première fois que Lex avait eu la sensation d'appartenir à une famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Et quand ils rentrèrent, ses avocats manquèrent de faire une syncope quand après coup ils apprirent qu'aucun contrat de mariage n'avait été fait. Mais comme Lex n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de Chloé et que même si par malheur cela devait arriver, il savait que Chloé ne mettrait pas en danger son entreprise et tous les emplois qui en dépendaient pour des questions d'argent, il avait donc juger tout contrat inutile.  
Ensuite, une petite fille, Elisa, était venue au monde et elle était tellement magnifique que Lex était tombé sous son charme à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Même Bruce avait craqué, avant d'être définitivement conquis au premier sourire qu'elle lui avait donné. Chloé s'amusait beaucoup de voir tous ses gros durs se transformer en bisounours dès qu'ils se trouvaient en présence, vu qu'il en était de même pour Clark et les autres membres masculins de la ligue, à l'exception d'Oliver.  
Progressivement, Lex avait été introduit au près des différents membres de la ligue. Certains comme Clark, étaient venu se présenter d'eux même. (Aujourd'hui encore, Lex avait du mal à faire le lien entre l'ami d'enfance un peu timide de Chloé et le super-héros en collants bleus qui volait dans le ciel de Metropolis.) D'autres lui avait été présenté, le plus souvent par Bruce ou Chloé. Et puis il y avait eu Oliver, qui s'était grillé tout seul comme un con. Lex n'avait ensuite pas mis très longtemps pour découvrir sous quel identité secrète il se planquait. Se prendre pour Robin des bois, alors qu'il faisait parti lui-même des puissants, il n'y avait que la blondasse pour avoir des idées pareilles.  
Et puis un jour, ils avaient décidé de faire un deuxième enfant. Seulement, à la première échographie, ils apprirent qu'il devait arriver en double. Chloé avait été un peu perturbé par l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux. Mais l'avantage quand on a des jumeaux et que l'on s'appelle Luthor, c'est qu'on peut s'offrir toute l'aide nécessaire. Et puis Lex avait juste était parfait. Pablo et Robin étaient venu au monde et ils étaient passés de trois à cinq.  
Lex passa un bras autour de Chloé, tandis que les trois enfants se précipitaient vers le sapin.  
- Franchement qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on en arriverait là ?  
- Certainement pas moi.

Et voilà ! C'est fini !

Petit note de fin : les jumeaux sont un petit clin d'œil à une amie qui a accouché de deux petits garçons le 1er janvier, voilà !


End file.
